War over the youngest
by naomi-the-space-ace
Summary: Tired over being mistreated by his own family, Todomatsu decided he's had enough. The real issue is when he's confronted with the demonic counterparts of his brothers, he learns that he has to choose a side: the family that cares for him or the family that cast his aside. Co-written by Toshiro987
1. Cast Aside

Joking around with your siblings is an everyday occurrence for Todomatsu. He's used to it. What he's still getting used to are the jabs made at his own expense.

 _Heartless_

 _Two-faced_

 _Dry monster_

 ** _You shouldn't exist_**

Todomatsu loves his brothers, he truly does. But one can only take so many insults.

Being fired from his job at Sutabaa was just a step in a downward spiral. Having a cup of scalding hot coffee spilt on his head via Choromatsu didn't really help either.

Despite being told so many negative things, Todomatsu kept smiling. He didn't let his façade fall.

It was only when he was alone that he let everything loose.

His cries.

His fears.

His insecurities.

Everything.

Bothering others with them would be worthless. No one came to him so why should he go to others?

No one bothered to ask "Are you alright?" "Do you need help?"

Not even a simple "Sorry" from his brothers.

He always managed to cover up the fact that he was crying.

No one noticed how badly he was hurting.

Being the youngest may seem like Todomatsu was constantly babied, was always spoiled.

That's not that case. That's not it at all.

If he was spoiled, was constantly showered in attention, then why does he crave it?

Why does he crave validation?

It's quite simple really.

He never got it.

So it shouldn't come as a surprise when his own brothers mistreat him. If he never got the attention he needed by his own parents, why would his brothers be any different?

In trying to seek attention, Todomatsu went out and made friends. He socialized. Something his brothers were unable to do due to their inability to socialize. He managed to feel like he belonged.

And how did his family react?

They tossed him aside.

They disowned him.

If he wasn't like them, what purpose did he serve?

He was even stripped of his signature pink hoodie that he came to cherish.

He was cast from the family home, forcing him to live on his own.

With nothing but his phone and clothes on his back, that's exactly what he did.

Atleast...it was until he was confronted by five strangely familiar figures.


	2. Comfort in the dark

The dark was never to Todomatsu's liking. It felt empty and lonely. A reminder of what he has to go through in the day, now also at night; up to when he shuts his eyes and goes into his own fantasies.

The sun had began to set and the sextuplets were getting ready to go to the bath house. All but the youngest, who just didn't feel like going.

"Oi! Todomatsu! You coming? The bath house will be closing soon." Choromatsu looked at the youngest. Totty looked back and smiled carelessly.

"Ah! Its okay, go on ahead. I'll go after...they should still be opened for a couple more hours and I wanted to go to the convenience store real quick." Choromatsu raised an eyebrow at him.

"For what reason?"

"Ah, just to pick up a couple things."

"Like…?" Choromatsu bothered. Here we go again, the whole 'We're brothers, we have to know everything' stuff.

"Just picking up a few snacks and drinks and stuff, do I have to tell you everything?" The youngest asked with the attitude his eldest brothers hated.

"Whatever Totty, excuse us for wanting to know anything… tch…. " Choro walked away.

Todomatsu sighed and hugged himself. He doesn't mean to snap and he isn't trying to be seen as the cold youngest, he just wishes his brothers would back off; Not just a little but, a lot. So what if he's social? So what if he gets around more than the others? Is that really a crime?

Totty grabbed his wallet with what little money he had and left for the convenience store. It was a chilly night, just as it was dark; Todomatsu was grateful light posts existed on the streets. To Todomatsu's luck though, the convenience store was closed and the lights were off. He sighed and just said 'fuck it' to himself and turned around.

He suddenly stopped, startled when a light bulb blew out on the nearest lamp post. Soon, the rest down the road followed.

 _This can't be a coincidence!_ Todomatsu thought in panic. The road he stood on was pitch black now. All you could really see was the stars in the sky and silhouettes of houses and trees. Totty began shaking and hot tears formed in his eyes to warm him up somewhat in the dark. He was alone and scared; like a helpless little child.

"Now, now baby brother…" A familiar voice comforted in the darkness. Totty looked around quickly hearing what sounded like Osomatsu. But… Osomatsu was at the bathhouse… wasn't he?

"N-Nii-san?... O…. Osomatsu….. Nii-san?" He cried helplessly, shaking like a skittish cat. He felt hands on his cheek and saw glowing red eyes staring into his. He could hear the strange figure smirk and felt him wipe his tears away.

"Not exactly… I will happily take the title 'Nii-san' though."

With that being said, before Totty could say anything, he passed out. Before he could hit the ground, he felt himself being held. Not soon after, he was being carried, in the bridal style no less!  
He couldn't move, he couldn't speak, and he couldn't open his eyes. All he could do was hear, and feel what was going on around him.

"Is he okay?" A deep voice spoke who sounded so much like Karamatsu.

"You better not have spooked him, Lucifer…" Another voice spoke who sounded like Choro. Totty could hear the Osomatsu sound alike chuckle.

"I think he was more spooked by the dark than spooked by me. I think he wanted to be saved more than anything," Lucifer spoke. Totty could feel a hand petting his soft hair. At this point Todomatsu didn't know what was going on. The voices sounded familiar and the touch was familiar…ish. But all together it was the love he never felt or got from such familiar voices and touch.

"Let's take him home now. He's going to catch a cold," the Choromatsu sound-alike spoke, stroking Todomatsu's cheek.

 _What's going on? I hear Osomatsu nii-san….. Karamatsu nii-san…. and…. Choromatsu nii-san, but….. this….. Isn't like the-_

"Is Todomatsu gonna stay with us forever?" A happy Jyushimatsu sound-alike excitedly said, nuzzling the unconscious Todomatsu's cheek.

"Yes, Mammon… He's going to stay forever. We're all gonna be a family," Lucifer grinned and chuckled at the childish Mammon. Definitely reminds Todomatsu of Jyushimatsu.

 _Lucifer?... Mammon?... what's going on? Why can't I wake up?_

"Hush now Totty…" an Ichimatsu sound-alike said calmly, stroking Totty's cheek. "Relax… Sleep. Let your new brothers take care of you…"

 _Could he… be reading my mind? Do I look panicked and afraid even when I'm unconscious?_

"You're safe now, Burrazah." The Karamatsu sound-alike assured.

"Sleep and breathe," the Choromatsu sound-alike advised.

"We can play when you wake up!" Mammon said excitedly.

"You can let all that fear and worry go. You are with us now, and we're not leaving you to rot and feel alone anymore Todomatsu… Let your nii-sans take care of you," Lucifer whispered into Todomatsu's ear, placing a brotherly kiss on Totty's forehead.

It felt nice. It felt comforting. It felt… like everything Totty ever wanted?

He didn't know how to feel. All he knew was for the first time in a long time, Todomatsu didn't feel alone and afraid in the darkness.


	3. Facing the truth

Lucifer gazed fondly at Todomatsu, who was currently passed out in his arms.

' _I can't wait to take him home…surely… No. It won't be a repeat of what happened last time. I'll make sure of it.'_ He thought as his grip tightened.

"Beelzebub, Belphegor, Leviathan, Mammon, come on. Let's go." Lucifer ordered.

Just before they could even take a step, voices just down the road made them freeze.

"Uwah! It's so dark! Is there a power-outage or something?" Lucifer let a growl slip out.

' _My disgusting copy.'_

"Hey, I think I see some people down there!"

Lucifer saw Belphegor's eye twitch in annoyance.

"I managed to swipe Totty's phone before I left, I'll just turn on the flashlight…" Lucifer tried to force down his inner demons that told him he should strike down his copy and be done with him.

"What the—Holy shit!"

Beelzebub simply smirked at his copy's broken English.

"Hey, hey, Lucifer! It's our copies! Can I kill them? Can I? Can I? Can I?" Mammon was radiating excitement at the prospect of murdering his copy in cold blood. Lucifer isn't afraid to admit that he's fantasized of doing the same.

"Not now, Mammon. We got to get Todomatsu home." Lucifer stole one last glance at his copy, smirking in pride as he turned his back.

They looked stunned. Even Leviathan's copy was showing emotion other than anger or discomfort. Surprising.

However, the second that Todomatsu's name left his mouth, the humans were snapped out of their shock.

"Hey! What're you doing with him?!"

Lucifer scoffed.

He turned and stared at the humans with a mix of annoyance and rage. "Like I said, we're taking him home."

Beelzebub's clone brought his fists together, cracking his knuckles. He was trying to act intimidating. How disgustingly _cute_.

"Like hell you are! I suggest you kindly hand over our brother before we need to resort to violence."

"Hand him over? Like there's any chance that we'd let him stay in your putrid, toxic and destructive clutches." Belphegor sneered.

"He's been damaged as much as he has already." Leviathan stepped over to Lucifer and began petting Todomatsu's head again.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Belphegor's copy demanded, infuriated at this lunacy.

"Get your hands off of him!" Lucifer felt another growl coming up, along with the fire that burned at his throat.

Glaring daggers at his copy, Lucifer's eyes burned red with hatred.

"Shut the fuck up! Stop acting like you care about him when all you do is break him! Funny how you get protective of him when you assume he's being hurt by others but you have no issues doing it yourself! Get those pretentious sticks out of your asses and actually try to be good brothers instead of pieces of shit who only know how to drag others down!" Lucifer didn't hesitate to bare his teeth at his copy. He was showing who was in control of this situation.

Pleased with how the loathsome copies didn't speak up, Lucifer turned around once more.

"Stop!"

Heaving a loud sigh, Lucifer turned to Mammon. "Take Leviathan and Beelzebub with you. Deal with the copies. We'll meet you back home."

"Yay!" Mammon jumped in glee as he grabbed Leviathan's and Beelzebub's arms. "We get to kill our copies!"

Lucifer then turned to Belphegor. "Let's go. Open the gate."

Belphegor simply nodded, raising his arm and snapped his fingers.

The snap echoed throughout the empty street. Soon, the ground began to quake as cracks formed in front of Lucifer and Belphegor.

The cement broke and fell into the hole that started to form. Fire spat out from the crater but slowly died down, allowing the two to enter.

Belphegor was the first to enter, jumping into the hole without any hesitation.

"Wait!"

"No! Don't!"

"Don't take him!"

Lucifer hesitated for a short moment before jumping. He entrance was followed by screams.

" _NO!_ "

" _ **TODOMATSU!**_ "

* * *

Mammon didn't need to turn around to know that the gate to hell had closed. He started at the clones of his brothers with that ever-present smile on his face.

His clone was openly crying. Was it over Todomatsu? Doesn't matter. They don't deserve him.

"Give him back!" The trio looked at Lucifer's clone in slight surprise.

Were they all crying?

That's a shocker.

The real kicker was that Belphegor's clone charged at them, fists raised. He was running at Leviathan. Before any hits could land, Leviathan easily caught them.

"You're weak. Pathetic even." He spat as he tossed him away.

The clones all ran to help the fallen one up.

"Like you're one to talk…you just kidnapped our brother! That's just as pathetic!" Leviathan's body shook in anger.

"Silence! You have no room to talk! You're just a lowly human who's too much of a coward to actually do anything with your life!" Leviathan yelled as he walked over to them. He grabbed the green clone by the front of his shirt and immediately punched him.

A shaky grin slides its way onto Leviathan's face. Another punch. And another. And another. And anoth—

"STOP!" He feels the disgusting humans trying to rip him off the green human.

There's blood on his hand from how many times he's hit the lowly thing but he doesn't care.

He lets go off the hoodie and sees him drop onto the ground with a thud.

"You're all the same. Disgusting and cowardly." The green one seems to have been knocked unconscious due to the force of all the blows.

Leviathan turned towards his own clone. The purple one flinched in fear. The blue and yellow ones jumped in front of him.

Walking over to the three, he simply grabbed the shirts to the two and threw them aside. He ended up using to much force that the two slammed onto the concrete, rendering them unconscious.

"I've been meaning to have a…'nice chat' with you for a long time." Throwing out his hand, Leviathan began choking his copy.

Since he had superior strength, he easily lifted him off the ground.

The clone began quickly losing oxygen and thus began clawing at his arm, hand and wrist.

"L-Let…go…" The wheezing voice added with the weak plea nearly made him laugh. He tightened his grip on the neck, making the clone release a choked gasp.

"I'd rather not." He watched as the human gasped for air and got weaker by the second. Soon the clawing arms went limp. Leviathan released his hold and watched as the body fell.

"Y-You bastards! Why the fuck are you doing this?!" Mammon and Beelzebub turned towards the red clone, Lucifer's clone.

"'Why?' I thought Lucifer already said why." Mammon replied, walking over to the red human.

"All he said was random bullshit—" Mammon kicked the clone in the stomach, causing him to fall over in pain.

"Since you humans are completely idiotic, I guess we better summarize what he said since you can't grasp what you've done." Beelzebub sighed, walking over to the human, not bothering to step over the unconscious blue and yellow humans on the ground.

"You disgusting humans take advantage of what you can't have. You use your youngest brother when the situation sees fit, you steal his earnings, torture him for wanting to venture out on his own and belittle him for not being the same as you. It's utterly revolting."

"B-But why kidnap him? What p-purpose does that serve?!" The red one coughed, trying to get the last word in despite being in tremendous pain.

"Because you don't deserve him. We're here to make sure to give him what you never did." Beelzebub glowered at the clone, resisting everything he had not to kill this lowly creature.

"Oh yeah?! And what's that?!"

Beelzebub crouched down the clone's eye level and spoke:

"A family."


	4. Welcome home

Todomatsu felt a warm presence cradling him as he napped. The warmth had never felt so addicting to him; it had to be a dream.

"Todomatsu…" Lucifer whispered. Todomatsu opened his eyes a little, confused for a minute then flinched, panicking and wondering just where he was at. He could barely breathe, due to what he believes is caused by the panic.

"Easy now Todomatsu, easy… it's okay," Lucifer gently placed a hand on Todomatsu's cheek in comfort. Totty just stared, focused on the fact that Lucifer just looked so much like Osomatsu.

"O-Oso… matsu… Nii-san?" Totty wondered.

"Don't call me that!" Lucifer accidentally snapped to the youngest, growling at the comparison of his copy. Todomatsu flinched. Lucifer looks at him and took a breath and leaned his forehead against totty's. "It's Lucifer. Please, don't compare me to him…"

Todomatsu couldn't help but comply. "O-Okay...I'm sorry."

Lucifer smiled, letting out a small laugh. "It's alright. You didn't know any better...We unfortunately do look alike."

Todomatsu opened his mouth to reply, to ask why they do look alike, when he was struck with a coughing fit.

 _'I can't breathe! What's going on?!'_ Todomatsu kept trying to get oxygen to his lungs but it became harder and harder.

"Belphegor!" Lucifer yelled, calling over his brother. Belphegor ran into the room that the two were currently in with a glass of red liquid. Todomatsu looked with wide eyes at the demon that looked so much like Choromatsu. "Quick, hand me the glass!" He demanded. The other immediately handed over the glass and Lucifer handed it over to Todomatsu. "Here. Quickly, drink this. It's designed to help you breathe down here."

Not giving it a second thought, Todomatsu took the glass from Lucifer's hands and drank what was in it. After downing the whole thing, Todomatsu was both amazed and confused that he was able to breathe again. "W-Why did that happen? Why did I suddenly stop being able to breathe?"

Lucifer looked away awkwardly. "Well…" He scratched the back of his head. Todomatsu just now noticed the horns on Lucifer's head and the wings jutting from his back. "Humans that are, well, alive, can't breathe down here. So they have to drink an elixir. The air down here is pretty much toxic."

Todomatsu was more confused than ever.

 _'Elixir? What? This is just getting more confusing by the minute.'_

Before Todomatsu could ask what the elixir was made of, a booming voice yelled out:

"We're home! Lucifer! Belphegor! We had lots of fun up on the surface! We should go again sometime!" Todomatsu immediately recognized that voice, it belonged to Jyushimatsu- or he assumed Mammon in this case.

"I wouldn't call it 'fun' Mammon. More like 'teaching them a lesson'." Mammon entered the room along with two other individuals who looked practically identical to Ichimatsu and Karamatsu.

"You should've seen Leviathan! He- TOTTY! YOU'RE AWAKE!" Mammon yelled, bouncing over to him and tackled him into a hug. Todomatsu couldn't help but laugh at the display.

 _'I guess all versions Jyushimatsu-niisan are just as hyper…'_

Todomatsu wrapped his arms around Mammon, returning the hug. It felt like such a natural thing to do, despite them being complete strangers.

"Ah, brotherly love! Such a beauty to see, it makes my heart flutter!" The Karamatsu look-alike posed. Todomatsu formed a sweatdrop but couldn't help but laugh at the display of another cringey Kara.

 _'Guess all forms of Karamatsu are... Cringey…'_

Totty shuddered and shook his head.

"Your gross words are going to make me vomit Beelzebub," Leviathan looked at the Karamatsu look-alike, Beelzebub, with a sickly expression.

"His words will make all of us vomit," Lucifer laughed. Lucifer looked back at Totty, who looked confused at everyone. "Ah, right… You still see your old brothers in us… well, no more worries Todomatsu," Lucifer got closer and raised Totty's chin.

"We're your new brothers. Brothers that will take good care of you," Lucifer grinned. Totty stared at him, then looked at the others.

"You have… different names. I noticed. You said yours was Lucifer?" Totty looked at the black and red head who just grinned and nodded.

"I'M MAMMON!" The hyper Jyushimatsu look-alike shouted, nuzzling his new baby brother.

"Belphegor is mine," The Choromatsu look-alike chuckled, pushing his glasses up. He sat on the bed and held Totty's hand. "We're so happy to have you here with us Todomatsu."

Totty felt tears forming in his eyes hearing Belphegor's words.

"Beelzebub is mine, my precious burazzah! Heh! If you ever have any questions or need my care do not be afraid to come to me with open ar-" The Ichimatsu look-alike shoved him aside.

"Leviathan…" He said quietly also climbing onto the bed, laying on Todomatsu's lap. Beelzebub brushed himself up and got up to sit on the bed as well, holding Todomatsu's other hand.

"There! You know our real names now, you can breathe down here now and… hehe… You're safe from those disgusting copies of ours, so I think it's safe to say-" Lucifer paused seeing tears slip from Todomatsu's cheek. The other brothers look at each other nervously, panicking in their heads, wondering what they did wrong to make their baby brother cry.

"I-I'm sorry… It's just… I'm not used to this… hehehe. I've never had a lot of affection from my brothers before. I was seen as the cold hearted one… the dried up little monster…" Totty starts crying and laughing at the same time. "The fact that anyone wants me… is just…"

Lucifer placed a hand on Todomatsu's lips to stop him, just stayed quiet for a minute.

 _'He really is a spitting image of him…'_ Lucifer thought to himself.

"Totty… you're the youngest. Sure the youngest gets picked on… Heh... but… No little brother should not feel unwanted or unloved by the oldest brothers. And we're sorry… that they didn't give that to you…" Lucifer held Totty close to him as the others cuddled close to Todomatsu to share their love too.

 _'Sorry… that we didn't give that love to you…'_

Todomatsu just smiled and clinged to them.

"Thank you… All of you…" Todomatsu continued crying a bit longer. Eventually he calmed down and fell asleep hugging Mammon. Beelzebub, Leviathan and Belphegor cuddled close as well, all of them asleep. Lucifer watched his younger brothers sound asleep, chuckling quietly to himself.

 _'We're all going to have to take turns sleeping with him… sleeping together isn't gonna work out like this…'_

Todomatsu flinched a little in his sleep, easily waking the others up. Lucifer walked over and curled up around where Totty's head laid on the pillow, gently stroking his hair.

"Easy boys… It's going to take time for him…" Lucifer whispered to the others.

"Are you going to show him what we saw when our copies were at the bath house?" Beelzebub looked over.

"Eventually… right now let him have some peaceful sleep and happy dreams," Lucifer smiled, kissing Totty's forehead. Everyone curled up closer to Todomatsu, making sure all he felt was warmth and love.

"Welcome home… Todomatsu…" Everyone said together. Totty smiled hearing them as he woke up a little, and fell back asleep.

 _'Maybe… it's not so bad here after all…'_


	5. Chasing

Todomatsu awoke to having a migraine, an itch on his shoulder blades and strangely enough…a dull pain on his tail bone. He looked around the room as he sat up, trying not to disturb the others.

The walls looked barren…but also looked like pictures that once littered the room were taken down. The room was painted a dark pink color with black along the edges. Beside the bed was a nightstand with Belphegor's glasses sitting on top. Across the room stood an elegant bookcases, filled to the brim with little knickknacks. The door on the left of the bookcase was closed, Todomatsu wasn't sure if it was a closet, a private bathroom or led into the rest of the building. The door on the left was left cracked slightly open, compelling Todomatsu to venture throughout the home.

Staring at the sleeping bodies surrounding him on the bed, Todomatsu let out a soft chuckle. Sure they looked kind of scary, with those wings and horns, but they were incredibly nice…it was almost too good to be true. He couldn't help that his mind immediately brought up painful memories of his brothers being both physically and emotionally abusive towards him.

One of the bodies started to move. It was Leviathan. Todomatsu watched him wipe the sleep from his eyes. "I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" Todomatsu whispered, trying not to wake the others.

"Mmm…It's fine. The bed is pretty small anyway so it's kinda cramped." Leviathan replied in a hushed tone. Leviathan caught onto Todomatsu's brooding thoughts. "Hey…look at me. It's alright."

Todomatsu willed himself not to cry again. "Sorry..."

Leviathan climbed off the bed, maneuvering himself around the others. He then turned towards Todomatsu and tried to pry Mammon off of him. "Let's get you some fresh air." He said as he pulled Todomatsu off the bed.

* * *

Lucifer slowly blinked his eyes open before stretching his arms and legs out. Still bleary from just waking up, he looked at his brothers. Seeing Mammon and Beelzebub still asleep but Belphegor was starting to wake up as well.

"Ugh…what time is it?" Belphegor asked, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"I don't know…but it looks like Leviathan and Todomatsu went out and had their own little adventure." Lucifer responded, letting out a yawn.

Belphegor reached over to the nightstand and picked up his glasses and put them back on.

"Should we look for them?"

"I'm sure they're fine—"

The front doors to their manor had slammed open, the force from it echoed throughout the home.

"I'M UP!" Mammon and Beelzebub jolted awake from the sudden loud noise, the two knocking each other off the bed and onto the floor.

If Lucifer and Belphegor weren't awake then, they sure as hell are now.

Exiting the room, the four ran down the hall and entered the foyer. They walked down the stairs when they saw Leviathan pacing around mumbling to himself while Todomatsu stood by with a mix expression of worry and guilt.

"You practically woke everyone in Hell up. What happened?" Lucifer, crossing his arms with a smirk.

Leviathan snarled. "Todomatsu woke up and wasn't feeling well, so I decided to take him out for a walk. Have him get used to the place. We walked around for a little bit, went through town." He explained.

"Seems pretty normal. Doesn't explain why you—"

"Shut it, I'm getting to that. Apparently, I forgot that the Souls of the Damned are completely incapable of keeping their hands to themselves."

Todomatsu let out a small whine when he saw Lucifer's eye twitch.

"…What."

Belphegor walked over to Todomatsu, gently clasping his hands in his own. "Are you alright, Todomatsu?"

"I-I'm fine…"

Mammon's smile wasn't present and Beelzebub felt…uncomfortable with the tense atmosphere.

Todomatsu looked over to the others. "Is it…normal for them to be like that?"

Lucifer sighed in frustration. "They are when it's someone they recognize."

Todomatsu stared at Lucifer in confusion.

"But enough about that. What's this about you not feeling well?"

Belphegor place a hand on Totty's forehead. "He doesn't seem to be running a fever."

"I just woke up with some slight body pains, that's all…"

"Body pains?" Beelzebub asked, looking perplexed. "Was it your entire body or just certain areas?"

"Just my head, back and for some reason my tail bone."

Belphegor looked at Lucifer in alarm.

"That's certainly strange. Perhaps it's just your body getting used to here." Lucifer suggested, walking over to Todomatsu and gently places his hand on his shoulder.

"I guess that could be a reason…Oh! Before I forget! Levi nii-san said there's going to be a festival coming up! Can I come along?" Todomatsu requested, getting excited.

"'Levi nii-san'?" Lucifer asked with a chuckle, seeing Leviathan's cheeks heat up.

"He said my name is too long and started calling me that." Leviathan answered, crossing his arms in a huff.

"Can we get cute nicknames too, Totty?!" Mammon asked, jumping up and down.

"Your name is only six letters, Mammon nii-san! It's going to be hard to think of one." Todomatsu giggled.

"Does that mean Lucifer will be 'Luci'?" Beelzebub joked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Belphegor snorted in amusement as Lucifer placed a hand on his chest in mock hurt.

"My adorable baby brother would _never_ call me by such a name!"

"You look like a Luci to me."

"Yeah! Luci! Luci! It's cute!"

"We should start calling you that."

"Back me up here, Todomatsu!"

Todomatsu couldn't stop himself from laughing. Tears leaked from the corners of his eyes as he tried to hold himself up on Belphegor.

Lucifer and Mammon snickered to themselves, Beelzebub smiled at the two, Leviathan let a small smile worm it's way onto his face and Belphegor smiled in amusement.

After the laughter had died down, Todomatsu wiped the tears from his eyes. "Sorry, sorry! After my brothers heard the nickname that my coworkers gave me, they rarely called me by my actual name. Seeing you guys argue and laugh over nicknames is just…well, I can't really describe it… Comforting?"

"They…didn't?" Beelzebub asked, frustration starting to bubble up in his chest.

Todomatsu shrugged, as if it wasn't something to be bothered by. "Not really. I got used to it after a while. I guess they thought it was payback or something."

Lucifer clapped his hands once, trying to get every ones attention. "One, that's a shitty thing to do. Two, I'm pretty sure you're starving. Mammon, show Todomatsu where the kitchen is."

The second that Lucifer mentioned food, Todomatsu's stomach growled.

"C'mon Todomatsu! Let's go!" Mammon yelled, grabbing Todomatsu's hand and leading him into the dining area.

"Belphegor, go with them to make sure Mammon doesn't blow anything up. Again." Belphegor nodded, running after the two.

"Now then…" The second that Todomatsu was out of earshot, Lucifer turned towards Leviathan. "Tell me who the son of a bitch was that laid their hands on Todomatsu."

* * *

Todomatsu stared in awe at how massive the kitchen and dining area is. Mammon laughed at Todomatsu's expression.

"Everyone looks like that when they come here!"

Todomatsu looked at Mammon in wonder. "Do people other than you guys come here often?"

"Yup! We occasionally host parties! But enough about that! Let's get you some yummy food!"

Totty's stomach growled again at the prospect of food as Mammon dragged him over to the stove.

Belphegor ran in a few seconds later, looking a bit winded. "I hate running…" He exhaled, trying to catch his breath. "Mammon, what have we said about cooking?"

Mammon pouted. "Not to use the stove or anything pertaining to fire and electricity…"

"Good. Now let me take over—"

"Um… Mammon nii-san? Belphegor nii-san?" Todomatsu interrupted, looking shy.

The two in question looked over to him.

"Yes, Todomatsu? What is it?" Belphegor asked, adjusting his glasses.

"C-Can I make it? Everyone has been so kind to me in just one day. I'd like to pay you back." Todomatsu requested, looking desperate.

Mammon's smile widened while Belphegor sighed in exasperation. "You don't have to pay us back, Todomatsu. But if you want to make the food, help yourself. I'm here if you need any assistance."

"Yeah, Todomatsu! We can—"

"Mammon…"

"Belphegor can help!"

Totty let out a small laugh at the exchange. "Thank you. I'm going to make it super delicious and I really hope you'll enjoy it!" He exclaimed, hell-bent on making the food enjoyable.

* * *

Lucifer's heavy footsteps, followed by Leviathan and Beelzebub echoed throughout the marketplace.

"Good morning your majesties!" One of the workers manning a fruit stand called out. Beelzebub was quick to wave at the working demon.

"So it was around here?" Lucifer asked in a hushed tone.

"Yeah, we were walking through here when a Soul walked by and mistook him for…you know. Then he started flirting with him." Leviathan answered, looking around trying to find the person in question.

"If the Soul mistook him for someone he knew, then they must've been acquainted at best. It's possible that they could've been friends." Lucifer pondered, trying to think of all the Souls of the Damned they're acquainted with. "I can't think of anyone… Can you describe what he looked like?"

"Yeah. Fair skin, decent build, probably just taller than Todomatsu. Well kept brown hair, kinda looked similar to our clones… I think he was wearing a suit." Leviathan described, listing off all the details he could recall.

"Tch…damn. Figures it'd be Azazel. From what I can remember, those two were practically joined at the hip when they first met." Lucifer growled, ready to rip Azazel to pieces for touching Todomatsu.

"If it's Azazel, then we should work fast before he runs into Todomatsu again. He could reveal stuff that he shouldn't know…" Beelzebub offered, catching up to the two after chatting with the locals.

"Right. Let's go." Lucifer said, continuing to walk through the marketplace with Leviathan and Beelzebub close behind. "We got us some Soul hunting to do…"


	6. Odd number

Osomatsu and the brothers sat at the table, thinking through carefully about what they saw and what had happened. Choromatsu rubbed the bruise on his cheek, flinching a little while Karamatsu fixed his strap for his broken arm.

"They got us good…." Ichimatsu said quietly, flinching as he sat an ice pack on his black eye.

"You're not making this any better Ichimatsu," Choromatsu sighed.

"Alright let's think this through now… We just got our asses kicked by demon clones that took Totty… The question is 'WHY did they take Totty?'" Osomatsu announced.

"Why? Hehe…" Choromatsu laughed. "Because we wished it, idiot! At the bath house! We wished we didn't have a little brother like Todomatsu and THEY must've heard it and took advantage of it!"

Osomatsu blinked in amazement at Choromatsu's explanation to the whole situation.

"Whooaaa... That's a pretty legit reason. You're so smart Fappymatsu!" Osomatsu grinned and rubbed his nose. Choromatsu flinched and glared at the embarrassing nickname and threatened him by getting up to punch him. Jyushimatsu and Ichimatsu grabbed him and pulled him back down to stop him.

"You really are an idiot, you know that Osomatsu!" Choromatsu glared.

"Hey! You're the one who said it in the first place, so you have no room to talk! Besides, let's think about this rationally! This could be good! This means… We have a center in the group! An odd number!" Osomatsu smiles excitedly. Eyes were widened in shock when the brothers heard Osomatsu say such words.

"Osomatsu… He's our baby brother… " Karamatsu watched in horror.

"You're saying we should just abandon him?" Ichimatsu, also shocked at Osomatsu's words, blinked.

"Look at it this way, guys… Karamatsu! Has Todomatsu ever, ONCE, ask you to go shopping with him?" Oso looked at Karamatsu.

"No, bu-"

"And he always refuses when you ask him to go shopping with you, right? But you find him going shopping other times!" Karamatsu stayed silent.

"And Choromatsu… You always help him and take him to the bathroom cause he's too much of a baby to walk in the dark, BUT, he never ONCE helped you did he?"

Choromatsu also stayed silent, not wanting to think that way, but he couldn't help it.

"Ichimatsu! Todomatsu always calls you the prince of darkness… said everything you did was an act! Is even completely afraid of you! And of course… remember ESP kitty? He thought ESP kitty would make a good 'get rich quick' scheme!"

Ichimatsu held his cat close as he remembered that, also staying silent.

"Jyushimatsu…" Osomatsu looked, Jyushimatsu flinched not wanting to hear any negativity about his only little brother.

"I don't wanna hear it…" Jyushimatsu whispered, smile gone.

"Jyushimatsu…"

"Don't say it…"

"Jyushi-"

No!"

"... He doesn't even play baseball with you…"

Jyushimatsu sobbed a little as he heard the heartbreak of not having any bonding time with Todomatsu.

"And last but not least! He doesn't take us to mixers! Doesn't want us to hang out with him. He goes out with girls, gets a part time job, tells us absolutely nothing! Why should we save something like that!" Osomatsu sits down with the brothers who just kept their heads down.

"Besides… Totty may as well be a demon, so he probably feels right at home! He hasn't come back once, huh?" Silence was in the air as Osomatsu continued.

"... Maybe… you're right…" Choromatsu said quietly. Ichimatsu and Karamatsu nodded in agreement. Jyushimatsu looked skeptical, but just stayed silent, making the others assume he agreed.

"Then it's settled! We are no longer sextuplets! We are Quintuplets!" Everyone nodded and said nothing more.

It was the beginning of a new Matsuno household of five.

* * *

Karamatsu smirked as he walked around the outdoor mall in his favorite leather jacket and sunglasses. He took a deep breath enjoying the fresh air. He stopped seeing a special sale and walked in. He found some pink tops and chuckled.

"Ahh I should get this for Todomatsu! My beloved youngest burazzah would love thi-" He stopped and frowned, forgetting Todomatsu was no longer around. He technically isn't supposed to exist in the family now. Karamatsu sighed and put it back, putting his hands in his pocket and left the store. He stopped feeling something in his jacket pocket and pulled it out. A light blue sparkly sequin tie was in his pocket. Karamatsu focused his eyes on it, frowning and fading into the memory.

 _"Karamatsu nii-san," Todomatsu walked over with a shopping bag._

 _Karamatsu glanced at Totty who was carrying a shopping bag. He frowned at the fact that he went shopping alone after he had asked if he wanted to go with him earlier._

 _"Heh, find something nice for yourself burazzah?" He smiled sadly. Totty handed him the tie and smiled._

 _"Not really, but I found something nice for you," Totty chuckled a bit. Karamatsu just stared at him, tears forming in his eyes._

 _"You bought this… for me?"_

 _"I may not go out with you, but I do find a lot of things you'd like," He laughed. Karamatsu smiled and hugged Totty close, crying._

 _"BURAZZAH!"_

 _"AH EW! Nii-san, get your cringy touch away from me!" He yelled, trying to be disgusted but he ended up laughing._

The memory faded and Karamatsu snapped back to reality. People walking by stared at him seeing he had tears slipping down his cheek, holding the tie close.

"Todomatsu…"

 _'Please come back… burrazah…'_

* * *

Choromatsu sighed as was cleaning out his Nyaa-chan merch and putting things away. He dropped a box and moaned in irritation, getting on his knees to clean everything up.

"Geez, we have so much junk… What's in this box anyways?" Choromatsu said to himself, propping the box up. He looks down at items from when he got his first job. Choromatsu smiled a little at the pictures and the little gifts his brothers gave him. He stopped and picked up some cosmetics that Todomatsu had given him and frowned at the un-opened bottles. Picking up a picture, his eyes only focused on Todomatsu in the image.

 _"Girly products?" Choromatsu looked at Todomatsu confused. Totty chuckled a bit._

 _"You need to keep your skin healthy if you're going to find a girlfriend, nii-san! Girls like healthy skin," He smiled. Choromatsu looked at the products. He didn't understand it but he smiled at the thought and nodded._

 _"Thank you, Totty," Choromatsu smiled. Totty smiled back and hugged him, tears form in Totty's eyes._

 _"W-why are you crying?" Choromatsu looked at Totty in shock._

 _"Hehe… It's just that… We're all not gonna be together now. Guess we graduated from being NEETS, right?" He smiled sadly. Choromatsu kept his eyes on Totty and smiled sadly._

 _"This isn't goodbye forever," Todomatsu looked at Choromatsu and smiled and nodded._

The memory was gone as Choromatsu snapped out of is seeing the picture was getting wet from his tears. He carefully tried to wipe it with his sleeve but the picture ripped accidentally, ripping Todomatsu's half off. Choromatsu started to sob more, body shaking and covers his face with his hands.

 _'Heh… So this is what it means when they say karma hits you hard… Totty…. I'm so sorry…'_

Choromatsu continued to sob alone and picked up one of the cosmetic bottles totty had given him and put some of his extremely dried hands. His hand instantly felt smooth from the lotion. He laughed to himself as he continued to cry.

 _'You were always right about this kind of stuff, Totty…'_

Choromatsu curled up into a ball and just laid there, crying for a good while. Missing his annoying baby brother, but a baby brother that at least cared about his well being.

* * *

Ichimatsu sat at the corner at usual playing with his cat. He heard the cats stomach growl and got up to get some food. Opening the pantry, he stopped, staring at the fancy bowl and cat treats, then looked back at his cat, specifically at the collar.

 _"Ichimatsu nii-san!" Todomatsu called, holding a bag behind him._

 _Ichimatsu looked over at Todomatsu, wondering what exactly he wanted._

 _He had already been in a bad mood due to Osomatsu eating the cat treats._

 _So what did Todomatsu want?_

 _"I heard Osomatsu nii-san got a hold of your cat treats! Haha, what a weirdo," Totty laughed at the idea of Osomatsu eating the treats, but it was not a laughing matter for Ichimatsu._

 _He cared too much about his cats._

 _"Here!" Todomatsu smiled handing Ichimatsu a bag._

 _Ichimatsu looked up confused._

 _"I didn't ask for anything…"_

 _"Will you just take the bag?" Totty rolled his eyes._

 _Ichimatsu sighed and took the bag and looked in it. His eyes widen when he pulled out a purple collar with a bell on it. A food bowl was also in the bag along with cat food and more cat treats._

 _"He may as well be a part of the family. No ones claimed him yet and he's always with you so I picked up a few things with what little money I had left from work," Totty chuckled._

 _Ichimatsu stayed silent for a moment. He didn't know what to say or how to react._

 _He looked up at Totty, then put the collar on his orange little friend and pet him._

 _"Thank you, Todomatsu…" Totty smiled and sat near Ichimatsu and pet the cat as well. Todomatsu chuckled as the cat fell in love with all the attention he was getting. It was the first time Totty has seen Ichi smiled at something he did._

Ichimatsu frowned at the memory and picked up the food bowl and cat food, trying so hard to fight back the tears.

"Tch…" He quietly snapped, as a tear slipped down his cheek.

The room was quiet other than Ichimatsu's quiet sniffling, fighting back the tears. He even admitted to himself in his mind though, that he missed the baby brother who even had his moments to make Ichimatsu smile.

* * *

Jyushimatsu was the only one that couldn't try to forget. He had one baby brother, how could he? It was easy for the others because there was Jyushimatsu himself but… Jyushimatsu could not forget Todomatsu.

Everyone was asleep but Jyushimatsu was wide awake staring at the empty spot beside him. Jyushimatsu felt tears in his eyes and cried quietly.

 _"Jyushimatsu nii-san," Todomatsu sobbed a little. It was storming out and there was no power. Totty couldn't sleep one bit. Jyushimatsu woke up and smiled at his crying little brother, the smile faded for a minute but then turned into a warm smile again as he pulled Todomatsu close and held him._

 _"It's okay Totty! The five of us will protect you from the mean storm and evil darkness!" He smiled._

 _Totty looked at Jyushimatsu and couldn't help but giggle a little and nuzzles close to Jyushimatsu and felt at ease and went back to sleep._

Jyushimatsu placed a hand gently at the empty spot and sobbed a little more. He took Totty's pillow and hugged it close.

"Its… it's okay…" He said between sobs. "Nii-san is here… Nii-san will protect you… From the mean darkness…" Jyushimatsu cried quietly, eventually crying himself to sleep.

* * *

Osomatsu whistled as he got ready for bed. He didn't think once about Todomatsu and wanted to keep it that way. He thought it was better that way.

He suddenly tripped over a box and cried in pain. Looking over seeing Choromatsu's Nyaa-chan junk.

"CHOROMATSU, CLEAN UP YOUR JUNK DAMMIT!" Osomatsu yelled annoyed and sighed. He got up but stopped, finding a photo album in the box that looked like it hadn't been opened in a few months. He hesitated, but picked it up and sat down, opening it.

He frowned, seeing pictures of him with the other 5; That's including Todomatsu. Birthday pictures, Christmas, Halloween, vacations, so many memories. Last one was the picture of the night Choromatsu was leaving. It looked like Totty's half was ripped a bit but carefully taped back up.

Osomatsu closed the book and walked away, getting dressed and putting his shoes on.

"Osomatsu nii-san? Where are you going?" Choromatsu asked coming out with the others in their PJ's.

"I'm going out for a walk… Go onto bed without me…" He said quietly and left before the others could say anything else.

The night was cold and dry. Osomatsu sighed trying not to think about the youngest.

"Don't think about him…"

 _"YAY, I'M GOING TO A MIXER WITH TOTTY!" Osomatsu grinned._

 _"As long as you behave, I'll take you!" Todomatsu yelled._

 _"Please don't embarrass us, Atsushi set this up!"_

"Don't think about him…"

 _"Alright… To tell you the truth… You all embarrass me," Totty said outside the cafe._

"He's heartless!"

 _"Whoa! Todomatsu really doesn't have a heart!" Osomatsu said staring at Todomatsu's organ body._

"He's a little monster that doesn't want us to be a part of his life!"

 _"Do I have to tell you everything?" Todomatsu chuckled._

 _"Of course! We're brothers!" Osomatsu replied._

"He… he…" Osomatsu stopped, feeling tears form. "He defends his brothers…"

 _Todomatsu grabbed Osomatsu and pulled him to the other room After Choromatsu left._

 _"WE'RE BROTHERS, RIGHT!? ISN'T THAT WHAT YOU ALWAYS SAY!? SUPPORT YOUR BROTHERS THEN, DAMMIT!" Todomatsu shouted, punching Osomatsu._

"Heh… he… He makes sure we're well dressed…"

 _"Geez, Karamatsu nii-san! Can't you dress yourself a little nicer that this? We're going out to dinner for crying out loud!" Todomatsu said, dressing Karamatsu in a nice suit._

"He protects his brothers even though…. He's the youngest…"

 _Todomatsu walks over in an alley finding Ichimatsu on the ground beaten. Todomatsu glared at the guys picking on him and grabbed them, trying to beat them up himself. Ichimatsu woke up, finding Todomatsu also badly hurt. Todomatsu crawled over to Ichimatsu and helped him up, both of them walking home._

 _"Holy shit! What the hell happened to you guys!"_

 _"Uhh... just some idiots, I guess!" Todomatsu chuckled as Choromatsu brought out the first aid kit._

"... He comforts his brothers…."

 _Todomatsu walks over to Jyushimatsu, who was laying on the ground crying after the train had left taking Homura home._

 _Todomatsu got on his knees and took Jyushimatsu's hand and smiled sadly._

 _"You'll see each other again… Promise"_

"... Heh… even me… he even cared about me… when I'm the shittiest…"

 _"Todomatsu I'm gonna be honest… You have no heart."_

 _"Oh don't mind us, we just don't 'belong' in a place like this."_

 _"Oi Totty! Totty! TOTTY!"_

"TOTTY!" Osomatsu falls down to his knees, sobbing like a child.

"TODOMATSU, I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY I'M A SHITTY ELDEST BROTHER! PLEASE, TODOMATSU COME BACK!" Osomatsu cried.

 _"Hey Osomatsu nii-san!" Todomatsu smiled, bringing him Valentine chocolates._

 _Osomatsu blinked, staring at him._

 _"Eh? For me?"_

 _"Well, no girl is gonna give any to us, so I made some for all of us!" He laughed._

 _"Heh! I WIN!" Osomatsu laughed, playing Mahjong with Todomatsu. Todomatsu smirks and made one move, beating Osomatsu. Osomatsu froze and gazed._

 _"Whoa! Wait! What!?" Todomatsu laughed at Osomatsu's surprise, Osomatsu then joined in and laughed with him._

 _"Pfftt," Todomatsu and Osomatsu laughed, watching the funniest and stupidest videos on Todomatsu's phone. Not meaning to keep Ichimatsu awake, but they were having way too much fun watching the oddest things on the internet._

Osomatsu sobbed, his head pounding at all the memories.

"It was a stupid wish! We shouldn't have wished such a thing! We're all brothers! We all have our flaws, hell, we're all pieces of shits!... We shouldn't have embarrassed you and got you fired… even though you totally lied and called us out… We shouldn't have pressured you about taking us to the mixers… though you were kinda cute in that school girl cosplay… and we shouldn't have kicked you out and replaced you with some buff american actor!"

"TODOMATSUUUU~" Osomatsu cried hysterically. Hugging himself, he eventually calmed down and clenched his fists, heading back home. He snuck into the bedroom and looked at his brothers, staring at Jyushimatsu who was crying and hugging Todomatsu's pillow. Karamatsu who was wearing his tie to bed. Choromatsu who smelled like strawberries, holding a bottle of lotion. Then Ichimatsu, who held his sleeping cat that was wearing the collar.

Osomatsu changed into his PJ's and soon as well went to sleep.

The next morning, everyone sat at the table quietly eating breakfast. Osomatsu walked in, the brothers froze and looked over. Osomatsu looked like he got zero sleep.

"Osomats-" Karamatsu was interrupted by Osomatsu slamming his fist on the table.

"..."

Everyone stayed silent.

"... We're going to do everything in our power to get our baby brother back… so help me…" Osomatsu said. Everyone looked at each other, then at Osomatsu and nodded, tears forming in their eyes.

Osomatsu stared down at his hand, he was holding a homemade threaded bracelet that had the following colors: Red, blue, green, purple, yellow, and pink. Osomatsu gazed at it for a long time.

 _"Eh? What's this?" Osomatsu looked at the bracelet as Todomatsu tied it around his wrist. Todomatsu chuckled._

 _"It's a bracelet, silly! It symbolizes our bond as brothers! All six of us!"_

 _Osomatsu stared at Totty in awe and smiled and hugged him, grinning._

 _"Thanks, Totty!"_

A single tear slipped down Osomatsu's cheek, fists clenched around the bracelet.

 _'We'll get you back Todomatsu… I promise…!'_


	7. Research and arguments

Osomatsu, Karamatsu, Choromatsu, Ichimatsu and Jyushimatsu stared at a blank piece of paper sitting nicely on the living room table.

"Okay, so how are gonna do this?" Choromatsu argued, scratching his head.

"I…haven't thought about that." Osomatsu sheepishly replied.

"Idiot eldest brother…" Choromatsu groaned, face-palming.

"Well, they're demons, right? Shouldn't we just look up some stuff on demonology?" Karamatsu offered.

"But we don't know what kind of demons they are!" Jyushimatsu whined, flailing his arms around.

Osomatsu chuckled, rubbing his finger under his nose. "That's where you're wrong, Jyushimatsu! While you all got your asses kicked, they left me relatively unharmed…for some reason. And because of that, I managed to get some of their names!" He announced, grinning.

"Now that you mention it…while we all had bruises or broken limbs, and Ichimatsu being choked, you did come out pretty much unscathed. You did say something about being kicked in the stomach pretty hard though." Choromatsu replied, recalling the incident.

"Anyway, what's this about their names? What are they?" Karamatsu interrupted, intrigued.

"They kept calling the one that looked like me 'Lucifer'." Osomatsu said, pointing at himself. He then started listing off the names while pointing at his brothers.

"I heard Mammon a few times." He said, pointing to Jyushimatsu.

"I only heard it once, but I heard the name Leviathan." He pointed at Ichimatsu this time.

"It was hard to tell the two apart, but I remember hearing Belphegor and Beelzebub." Osomatsu sighed, looking at Choromatsu and Karamatsu.

"'Lucifer'? Why does that sound familiar…" Choromatsu pondered as he wrote down the names on the piece of paper.

"Ichimatsu, you were in the Occult Club in high school. Any ideas?" Karamatsu asked, looking over at his brother.

Ichimatsu shook his head. "We never really delved too deep into stuff about demons… We occasionally tried to summon ghosts, but that was about it."

Everyone groaned in frustration.

"Do you still have Totty's phone?" Choromatsu asked, looking over to Osomatsu.

"Yeah, why?"

"To look this shit up, obviously!" He snarled, slamming his hand on the table in irritation.

"Oh, fuck! I didn't think about that!" Osomatsu yelled in reply, digging through his pockets and pulled out the youngest sibling's phone. Before turning on the device however, he turned back towards Choromatsu.

"I wanted to ask…weren't you the last one with Todomatsu?" He asked, looking at Choromatsu skeptically.

"Y-Yeah…why do you ask?"

"YOU MEAN YOU COULD'VE GONE WITH HIM AND TRIED TO GET HIM AWAY FROM THOSE DICKS IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" Osomatsu yelled, standing up in fury.

"How was I even supposed to know that it was going to happen?!" Choromatsu yelled back, standing up to get into Osomatsu's space.

"It doesn't matter! You could've at least gone with him!"

"I would've gladly gone with him if I knew that this was going to happen! I can't predict shit, Osomatsu!"

"But why couldn't you have—"

" **ENOUGH!** "

Osomatsu and Choromatsu immediately stopped going at each other's throats and stared at the person who yelled.

Karamatsu glared at the two in annoyed frustration.

"I understand that you're upset at Choromatsu for not going with Todomatsu to prevent him from being kidnapped, but he _didn't know it was going to happen_! We all feel guilty for not being there for him! But let's cut the fucking _pity party_ and actually get to figuring out who exactly those assholes are and why they took him!" Karamatsu yelled, agitated at his brothers argument.

The two looked away guilty and then sat back down. Osomatsu turned on the phone and opened up the internet. He started typing in the names that Choromatsu wrote down into Google search.

"All I'm getting for Lucifer is that he's more commonly referred to as 'Satan'." Osomatsu grumbled.

"Lemme see." Choromatsu sighed, taking the phone from Osomatsu. "That's strange… Further down, they're technically not one in the same. Different religions, different customs, I guess…" Choromatsu switched tabs and opened up 'Beelzebub'. "Oh come on! Beelzebub is another name for Satan too?! Now this is just getting ridiculous!" He yelled, opening up the tab for 'Belphegor'. "'One of seven princes of Hell'? That's new." Choromatsu pondered, clicking on the link. "Looks like only four of those guys are technically princes. Only Lucifer, Beelzebub, Mammon and Belphegor."

"What are the other three?" Karamatsu asked, scooting over to Choromatsu.

"Satan, Abaddon and Asmodeus."

"Now this is just really confusing!" Osomatsu complained, ruffling up his own hair in frustration.

"Lucifer and Beelzebub both being names for Satan is pretty confusing…" Ichimatsu coined in.

Choromatsu sighed and switched tabs again, this time pulling up Leviathan. "Looks like Leviathan is just a sea monster. Let's see if Mammon is any different." He groaned, switching another tab for the final time. "Mammon is just another name for Beelzebub?! _Oh come on_!" Choromatsu groaned loudly and plopped onto the floor, letting the phone fall out of his hand.

"That's what I could find. So apparently some of them are princes. Just our luck. And technically three of them are just variations of Satan." He groaned, covering his face with his left arm.

Karamatsu picked up the phone and scrolled through all the tabs. "It still doesn't really explain why they would take Totty."

"The guy that looked like you," Osomatsu said while looking at Karamatsu, "said that some shit about us using him to our own benefits or something. Then he said something really…weird."

"'Weird'? What did he say?"

"He said that they were gonna give him something that we never gave Totty."

Karamatsu gulped in apprehension. "What did he say that they were going to give him?"

Osomatsu sighed, lying down on the floor, crossing one leg over his knee and casually put his hands behind his head.

"Said something about giving him a family."

Karamatsu's grip on the phone tightened.

"We're his family, though… Doesn't that matter?"

"Not to them, apparently. By the way, since you have the phone, try looking up ways for us to get into hell or see if we gotta summon those fuckers."

Ichimatsu tried to interject with his own thoughts. "Have any of you guys thought about the possibility that they might've lost their own version of Todomatsu?"

Osomatsu and Choromatsu immediately sat up, everyone looking over at Ichimatsu.

Choromatsu began to think, "It's possible. It could explain why there wasn't a demon version of him. If there was, there'd be no need to kidnap him."

"Here's an idea."

Everyone turned over to Karamatsu.

"Let's not feel sorry for those assholes. **_Don't forget that they kidnapped Todomatsu_**. Just because it's possible that they lost their own brother doesn't mean we should feel bad for them. They probably deserved it." Karamatsu venomously answered.

Everyone gulped, reminding themselves to never truly make Karamatsu angry.

"Now if you don't mind, I'm going to research whatever I can about entering the pits of hell so we can get our brother back."


	8. Brotherly bonds

Todomatsu smiled, watching his (new) brothers eating the food he had cooked. It was indeed a challenge cooking. The ingredients were different than back on the surface but he tried his best and honestly did very well. He managed to finish just as Lucifer, Beelzebub and Leviathan entered the kitchen. They all enjoyed it to the point there would be no leftovers.

"W-whoa… You guys liked it that much?" Todomatsu asked, amused.

"Hm? Ifs delifish!" Lucifer's mouth was stuffed to where proper words were unclear.

"You're a Prince Lucifer, act like one…" Belphegor responded to is disgusting manners.

The others chuckled. Todomatsu just smiled and ate his portion. The brothers watched him, noticing his portions were smaller than theirs.

"Not very hungry Todomatsu?" Beelzebub asked.

"ARE WE NOT LEAVING YOU ENOUGH!?" Mammon panicked.

"N-No, it's nothing like that, haha. The food is just a bit different," Todomatsu responded, trying not to worry them.

"Well, they are ingredients from hell and you are human. Don't worry though, I'm sure your body will get used to it soon," Belphegor smiles, pouring Todomatsu some tea. Totty nodded and smiled back taking small sips. Lucifer smiled, swallowing his food and wiped his face with his napkin.

"So we were thinking, Todomatsu…" Lucifer grinned. Totty looked up in curiosity. "So we know you wanted to go to the festival that's in a few days… So we decided each of us would take you out and kind of get ready. Maybe also show you around the area?"

Todomatsu's eyes widened, he smiled excitedly and nodded.

"Wonderful! We need to get you some medicine anyways… You're still sore at those same spots still, right?" Belphegor asked, examining Todomatsu's upper back.

"Y-Yeah it is pretty sore, still…" Totty flinched as Belphegor traced around the top of his back. "N-n-.."

"Todomatsu… you have a bruise back here…" The others flinched and stood up quickly.

"Did anyone bully you? Did our copies touch you before we got you?" Lucifer growled.

"N-No… I don't know why it's sore. I didn't even realize I had a bruise." Totty nervously said.

"Well… deep breath now. Let's not get out of hand. I'll take Todomatsu to the doctor tomorrow and get some pain killers for him. We'll grab breakfast together. How does that sound?" Belphegor smiled, pushing his glasses up. Totty looked up at him, smiles and nodded.

"Heh! Then when you get back, I'LL take you to get fitted for a nice outfit for the festival!" Beelzebub grinned, slicking his hair back. Todomatsu smiled excitedly but nervously, hoping he wasn't gonna be given some cringey fashion.

"OH OH! LEVIATHAN AND I CAN TAKE TODOMATSU TO THE ZOO!" Mammon smiled, jumping up and down like a child. Totty chuckled.

"You guys have that kind of stuff down here?" He watched curiously.

"YEA! We have Hell Hounds, Dragons, Hell Tigers, and more Demonic Animals!" Mammon smiled.

"In a way both heaven and hell have similar things the mainland has only….. Well….heavenly or hellish… if that makes any sense…" Leviathan shrugged.

Todomatsu blinked for a minute. Lucifer watched him carefully, hoping he's not scared from the difference. Totty closed his eyes and smiled.

 _'I suppose I should get to know my new home… They've been so kind and welcoming… and I doubt… "they" are gonna come to fight for me….'_

"Todomatsu?" Lucifer asked, snapping Todomatsu out of it.

"Oh… S-Sorry…"

"... After the others take you out, you and I will spend some time together too… That sound okay? Get you more settled in?" Lucifer smiled. Totty looked at him and nodded.

"Alright then… Well, for now let's all go ahead and bathe and then head to bed!" Lucifer grinned, appearing behind Totty suddenly and hugging him from behind. "I call dibs for sleeping with Todomatsu tonight!"

The others gave a little pout, but allowed it, knowing it's no use to fighting with Lucifer. Everyone got up and got ready for a bath. Totty followed them and was amazed to see how fancy and royal the massive tub looked. He laughed when Mammon jumped in, causing a large splash. Everyone else got in and washed up. Unlike back up in the mainland, the demons didn't help wash each other like Totty was used to. They used their takes to move the scrub and wash their bodies. Guess it's putting their tails to good use. Lucifer smiled and pulled Totty over with a grin.

"Come here, you… Nii-san will wash you up!" He smiled, washing his baby brother up. Todomatsu smiled, enjoying it. It felt different than the many times his back was being washed back on the mainland. He shrugged it off and allowed it.

After bathing, they all separated to their own rooms, aside from Lucifer and Todomatsu, and went to bed for the evening. Lucifer played with Todomatsu's hair, watching him sleep. He called dibs to sleep beside him after all. Seeing his baby brother asleep, curled up to him all innocent gave him life though.

"M-m-" Todomatsu mumbled in his sleep with a flinch. Lucifer looked at him and placed a kiss on his forehead, sensing his poor brother was suffering through a nightmare.

"Shh… shh… " Lucifer smiled sadly, softly singing a lullaby to him. Todomatsu unconsciously relaxed, but dreamed a memory of his ex-brother Osomatsu singing "When You Wish Upon a Star," to him during a rough thunderstorm. Tears formed in the corner of his eyes. Lucifer wiped them away, singing softly, relaxing Totty.

Totty woke up very slightly realizing it was Lucifer singing, but them went back to sleep. Confused, Todomatsu's mind didn't understand if he was missing his ex brothers, or if it was still better for him to stay where he's at now.

 _'What is the right thing to do for myself?'_

* * *

"Hmm…" Belphegor began mumbling to himself, looking for medicine for Todomatsu's condition. "Todomatsu, are you feeling sick at all or is it just pain?"

"It's just pain really…" Todomatsu watched, curious to all the strange herbs and spices for medicine.

"Lets see… we'll get some of this then… and these…. Hmm, maybe mixing these two together with this…" Belphegor continued to mumble to himself, picking out the ingredients. The pain has been getting worse and worse and Todomatsu couldn't understand it. Is it really because he's not used to the hellish atmosphere?

"Todomatsu… come on! Let's go pay and get some breakfast," Todomatsu looked at Belphegor and nodded, following after him.

Belphegor took Totty to a little cafe for breakfast. Drinking tea and Todomatsu ordered what looked like a cinnamon roll but the icing was brown and syrupy. He took a bite, and just like every other dish down here, he made an odd look but continued to eat it, trying to get used to the taste to where he didn't care.

Belphegor worked on mixing the ingredients together, making a green paste.

"Alright, we'll try this…" He said, scooting his seat over to Totty and gently started rubbing the paste over the sore bruises over his upper back, tailbone, and a little in his hair for his head. "Does that help?"

"Yeah, a lot actually," Todomatsu looked back at him amused. Belphegor smiled and wiped some of the syrup off Todomatsu's face. Totty smiled a little and chuckled.

"You know… We are really happy you're here Todomatsu…"

"Hm? I know…"

"You seem distracted… Do you miss them?"

"Miss them?"

"The copies?" Belphegor observed Todomatsu's expressions. Totty sighed.

"I mean...yeah. I had a few alright memories with them but honestly… I feel more wanted here… more loved here… " Belphegor relaxed and smiled at his response, followed by kissing Totty's forehead.

"You are wanted here, Todomatsu…" Totty looked at him and smiled, before he knew it, the discussion of his ex brothers became a distant memory as he just sat and enjoyed breakfast with Belphegor; listening to his stories that actually didn't bore Totty.

Belphegor took took Todomatsu home, wanting Totty to rest for the day after having that paste on. It was probably a good idea because the paste made Totty sleepy on and off. Later in the night, it was Beelzebub's turn to sleep with Todomatsu and that is what he did. He smiled, watching how cute Todomatsu looked curled up to him. He bundled his baby brother up and held him, falling asleep himself.

It was extremely quiet in the middle of the night. The brothers woke up sensing something off, followed by screaming and crying. They didn't hesitate to get out of bed and run to the source. Beelzebub didn't find Todomatsu beside him so knew it was Totty.

"TODOMATSU!?" Beelzebub knocked on the bathroom door, scared. All he heard was Todomatsu crying in agony and pain. Lucifer flew in and opened the door. Everyone was shocked to see what Todomatsu was crying over.

"W...what the…" Lucifer focused on the black angel wings that was growing from Totty's back. Totty cried and shook in pain, causing Lucifer and the others to snap out of the shock. They quickly got to Todomatsu's side, not understanding just how this happened.

"How did this happen?" Lucifer questions. "Belphegor, you're the smart one! Explain this!"

"You idiot! Do you honestly think I know what's going on?! ...However…If I had to guess, He's probably being affected by the atmosphere down here… and of course, the blood he drank when he couldn't breathe," Belphegor suggested.

"Gn…. it hurts…." Todomatsu sobbed, curling up. Lucifer sat in front of Totty and pulled him to his lap, cradling him.

"Shh, easy… easy… we're here…" Lucifer cooed.

"Yea! We'll stay by Todomatsu!" Mammon shouted as the rest sat by Lucifer.

"You're gonna get through this Todomatsu… the pain will probably go away after they finish growing in…" Beelzebub whispered, stroking Totty's cheek. Totty weakly nuzzled Beelzebub's hand, sobbing in pain. Leviathan gently stroked Totty's black wings.

"Leviathan don't touch-" Before Beelzebub could stop Leviathan, Todomatsu calmed down when he felt his wings being stroked.

"Looks like it helps… So no, I won't stop touching," Leviathan snapped. Belphegor stared at Todomatsu's horns and gently massaged his head, relaxing Todomatsu more. Lucifer noticed Totty's demon tail and gently massaged Totty's back and tailbone.

"This feel better Todomatsu?" Lucifer asked quietly. Todomatsu moaned in relaxation, whimpering slightly but calms down.

"Yeah… that helps so much…." He inhales deeply. The brothers smiled and relaxed. After massaging Todomatsu, Beelzebub took Todomatsu back to bed. He stroked and rubbed Totty's back, watching his new tail swaying around.

"How do you feel?" Beelzebub whispered.

"Slightly sore but…. It feels better when it's touched," Totty smiles tiredly. Beelzebub could feel his heart just burst at the cuteness. He smiled back, kissing Todomatsu's forehead. "Beelzebub nii-san?..."

"Y-Yes, Todomatsu?" Beelzebub blushed.

"Can you sing to me…?" Todomatsu blushed back, asking for such a request. Beelzebubs eyes widened, then he formed a smile and pulled Todomatsu closer.

"Of course my sweet baby brother…" He whispered, singing is such a low, gentle voice.

 _Hush little black angel_

 _Its okay, you are safe_

 _The world can't hurt you anymore_

 _Your safe down here_

 _No one can touch you_

 _For your five demon brothers_

 _Are here to hold you through the night._

 _We will laugh_

 _We will smile_

 _We will rule this dark world together_

 _And we shall love you_

 _And comfort you_

 _And sing you more lullabies._

Todomatsu fell to a deep sleep, feeling comforted and loved. His hands clinged to Beelzebub tightly, not bothering to let go. Beelzebub smiled gently.

"Goodnight… Todomatsu..."

* * *

Totty waited for his new outfit to finish being made. The pain from last night seemed like a dream; or a nightmare to be exact. The pain was completely gone. Getting used to the wings surprisingly was easy. Feels like they were always there.

"Todomatsu, come try this one!" Beelzebub smiled. Totty smiled back and went over trying his new outfit on: Dark pink pants and shirt, lighter pink yukata top, and dark boots to match.

"Looks really good on you… looks cute with the black wings, tail and horns," Beelzebub chuckles, fixing his hair, giving it a slightly messy style. Todomatsu chuckles, actually liking the look.

"Thank you nii-san," Totty smiled giving him a big hug.

* * *

The next day, it was Leviathan and Mammon's turn to take Totty out. Mammon held Todomatsu's hand, leading him quickly to the zoo. Todomatsu watched the demon children and fallen angels run around. Totty was amazed at all the strange creatures roaming around.

"TODOMATSU! TODOMATSU! COME SEE THE DRAGON HATCHLINGS!" Mammon yelled. Totty chuckled and sat with Mammon to pet the baby dragons that just recently hatched.

"Wow… this is so cool!" Totty grinned. Leviathan watched, observing and making sure they were both behaving.

"Levi nii-san! Come pet them too!" Leviathan, looks at Totty for a minute, watching in silence. It didn't take him long to sit with them though and enjoy the new hatched creatures. He cracked a small smile that made Todomatsu smile even more.

The rest of the day continued to be fun. Almost a little too fun. Totty chuckled as Leviathan carried a sleepy Mammon on his back.

"Thank you for taking me out today… I had fun," Totty smiled, hugging his dragon plush he and Mammon both bought. Mammon opened his eyes and smiled, taking Todomatsu's hand.

"Thank you for coming with us Todomatsu… I want to continue to have fun like is everyday." Leviathan smiled at Mammons words.

"I do too…" Leviathan agreed. Totty looked at them both and grinned.

"We will… I promise," Totty smiled giving Mammon a pinky promise to that.

Later that evening, Mammon took a hot bath with Todomatsu; washing his wings carefully and gently.

"That feel okay Todomatsu?" He smiled.

"Yeah… feels good when it's pet at brushed like that," Totty smiled back. Mammon smiles and hugged and nuzzled him.

"Todomatsu looks cute when he smiles… I only want to see Todomatsu smile like that only around us!"

"I think that can be easily accomplished," Totty chuckled, kissing Mammons cheek. Mammon chuckled back, helping Totty out and getting ready for bed.

The two youngest curled up in bed together. Todomatsu couldn't stop laughing at Mammon being so clingy to him.

"Mammon nii-san I'm not going anywhere, I promise," he laughed. Mammon suddenly had a very serious and quiet tone.

"Promise…?" He said. Todomatsu stopped laughing for a minute and looked down at him.

"Yes, of course."

"... I'll keep all of those promises in mind…"

Todomatsu raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Mammon nii-san…?" Mammon snapped out of it when his name was called. He smiled and held Totty close, not letting him go.

"OKAY! Promise! Now lets sleep! BIG PARTY TOMORROW!" Mammon shouted excitedly. Totty laughed again and clung to Mammon.

"Okay! Goodnight, nii-san," He whispered quietly and closed his eyes, falling deep asleep. Mammon watched Todomatsu for a bit, suddenly frowning and eyes glowing red. He picked up Totty's dragon plush and slipped it between him and Totty, quietly whispering to himself.

"Sweet dreams Todomatsu… Remember today. How much fun we had with Levi nii-san. No one else but us can make you happy. No one else but us can make you smile like you did being with us. You're staying with us forever… and ever… and ever." Mammon started shaking a little, holding Todomatsu closer.

 _'You belong to us… belong to me… You are MY baby brother.'_


	9. Truce just for today

Choromatsu groaned as he closed yet another book, adding it to the growing stack next to him. He looked up from the table to see the others nose deep in the books they're reading.

"Any luck with you guys?" He asked, keeping his voice hushed. They are in a library after all.

"Nothing." Karamatsu replied, skimming through his book.

"Nothing worth mentioning…" Ichimatsu groaned out, closing his book as well.

"Man, this is taking forever." Osomatsu complained, plopping his face into the book he was reading.

"What about you Jyushima—" Choromatsu stopped as he turned towards his yellow-clad brother.

He was crying as he turned the pages of his book.

"Jyushimatsu…"

"I miss Totty…" Jyushimatsu hiccupped, wiping the tears with his sleeve.

The other four stared at the book in their hands, frowns on their faces.

"We all do." Karamatsu sighed out, reaching over to pat Jyushimatsu's head.

Jyushimatsu sniffled, leaning into Karamatsu's touch. "I wish we never were mean to him…then they wouldn't have taken him…"

Choromatsu sighed, leaning back again his chair. "What's done is done, unfortunately."

"You sound like a fortuneteller, Choromatsu." Osomatsu chuckled, looking at his brother from over his book.

"Shut up and finish your damn book before I throw this one at you."

"Touchy!"

Osomatsu kept giggling to himself as he went back to his book.

Ichimatsu stood up, walking back over to the paranormal section and pulled out another book that contained information about demons and rituals.

Karamatsu pinched his brows in irritation, his sigh gaining the attention of his brothers. "How long do you all suppose this will take? It's been three damn days since he's been taken and we still aren't getting any closer to figuring out how to get him back."

"Karamatsu, I understand that this is taking longer than we're more comfortable with. We all want to get Todomatsu back. It's just that trying to find the best option on how to do so is more complicated that we anticipated." Choromatsu explained, looking at Karamatsu with an expression of pity.

"Do we know anyone who knows about shit like this? Like, opening portals?" Osomatsu asked, leaning against his chair with his legs on the table.

Jyushimatsu immediately shot up out of his chair. "What about Professor Dekapan?"

"…What about him?" Ichimatsu asked as he walked back over to the table with 5 more books in his hands.

"Don't you think he could help us?" Jyushimatsu suggested, getting all fidgety.

The others thought about it since Jyushimatsu brought up the idea.

"How do you think he'll help us?" Osomatsu asked, stretching his arms out.

"He made the truth serum for ESP Kitty and the love potion for dad! Maybe he'll be able to make something that could get us into hell!" Jyushimatsu shouted, only to be shushed by a passing librarian.

Everyone's faces lit up at the idea and stood up from the table. Except for Choromatsu.

"Choromatsu! Come o—" Osomatsu prompted, trying to get him to go with them, only to be cut off.

"What should we do if it doesn't work?" Choromatsu stared the table with a hard glare, as if it held all the answers.

The other four stood in silence, not knowing how to respond.

"This could be our only shot…but what will we do if it's a dead end?" Choromatsu asked, looking at the others.

"Shouldn't we try anyway?" Osomatsu suggested, shrugging his shoulders. Choromatsu sighed and stood up, joining the others.

The five exited the library, forgetting to put back the books they used. Those poor librarians…

Jyushimatsu, Karamatsu and Osomatsu have hesitant smiles gracing their faces while Choromatsu and Ichimatsu gulped in apprehension as they approached to the laboratory of Dekapan. The five brothers walked up the steps and let the doors slide open, entering the building.

"Hello, Professor!" Choromatsu called out, making their presence known.

Dekapan turned around and faced the brothers, a look of pleasant surprise on his face. "Hello boys! What can I do for you today?"

Choromatsu rubbed his neck in nervousness. "Do you happen to know anything about…demonic rituals?"

Dekapan blinked in surprise at the question. "Demonic rituals? It's a weird question, but I do actually."

The five visibly relaxed, sighing in relief.

"What's it for?" He asked as he turned back to the shelf behind him, searching for the items in question.

Karamatsu and Osomatsu inhaled sharply and then quickly exhaled. "Well…Todomatsu was kidnapped by our demon doppelgangers. We're trying to get him back, but we don't know how." Karamatsu explained.

Dekapan quickly turned back around, a shocked expression grazing his face. The five jumped in surprise at Dekapan's sudden movement.

"W-What's wrong? Did you figure out something?" Choromatsu asked, apprehensive of the answer.

"This is a very serious matter! If he was taken by demons as you said, we don't know if he's even still alive!"

"WHAT?!"

Dekapan pulled out a large rolled up parchment paper and a thick leather-bound book. He placed them on the table and unrolled the parchment paper. "The atmosphere down there is downright toxic. There's no reason for there to be any oxygen supply since humans aren't meant to dwell down there. There are only two possibilities: he's either dead, or they managed to keep him alive."

"How would they even manage to keep him alive if it's toxic…?" Ichimatsu asked, pondering the information given to them.

"Simple, you either die or you ingest demonic blood." Dekapan answered, crossing his arms in frustration.

The brother's eyes widened.

Karamatsu clenched his fists and banged them on the table in fury. "I AM SO SICK OF THIS SHIT! FIRST THEY TELL US WE AREN'T WORTHY OF BEING TODOMATSU'S BROTHER AND THEN THEY TRY TO TURN HIM INTO ONE OF THEM?!"

"This is just…s-some sick joke…right? Right, professor?" Osomatsu nervously chuckled.

Dekapan simply shook his head in denial.

Karamatsu fell to his knees, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. "I just want my baby brother back…"

Jyushimatsu sniffled, trying to not let his own tears fall as he walked over to Karamatsu and try to help him up.

The door to the laboratory opened, signaling that someone else had entered the building. They all assumed it was Dayon and paid no mind in turning around to see who it was.

Suddenly, the light above the table exploded.

"Hey, what's with all the sad faces?"

The five brothers immediately turned around in fear.

A man stood in the doorway, his back illuminated by the sunlight. His hair looked nearly identical to Ichimatsu's, only messier. He was wearing a long trench coat with fur laced around the hood, the sleeves pushed up to his elbows, black camo pants tucked into knee-high combat boots. His red eyes glowed as he stared at the brothers, a shark-like grin on his face.

"I asked you a question. Now answer me." The grin fell from the stranger's face.

Osomatsu gulped. "W-We have no reason to tell you anything!"

The grin flew back up in an instance. "Feisty. I like it, just like Lucifer."

"How the hell do you know that fucker?" Karamatsu demanded, standing up with Jyushimatsu's help.

The shadowed man shrugged his shoulders. "I'll tell you once you tell me what's going on."

"And why should we trust you?" Choromatsu asked, completely suspicious of the new individual.

"Alright, alright. Forget asking. I overheard that your brother went missing? Kidnapped by some demons?"

The brothers looked at each other, back to the man and nodded.

"How'd you like to get him back with my help?"

"Help? But how? You're not a—" Ichimatsu started, only to be cut off by the man.

"A demon? I beg to differ." He pulled his hand out of his pocket and snapped his finger. A portal just like they say Belphegor open tore its way through the floor, creating a crater. "Also that whole 'ingesting demon blood to survive' thing is bogus if you learn to bypass it. Fortunately, I know how."

"Who are you?" Osomatsu asked, suspicious of the man.

"Who am I?"

The fire illuminating from the crater lit up the man's face, giving the brothers a better visual of him.

"You can call me Satan."


	10. Friend or Foe?

The five brothers raised their eyebrows in question at the demon standing in front of them.

"Before you jump in like idiots, I gotta make sure you're all prepared for the atmosphere down there. Now c'mon. I gotta conjure up these stupid ass chokers for you all, so you better be grateful." Satan drawled out, twirling his hand and summoning five black chokers with an inverted cross in the middle of each one. "Take one and make sure it's secured around your necks. Don't want any of you to lose it and to die down there, now do we?" A grin etched its way back onto his face as his gaze sauntered over towards Jyushimatsu.

The five stepped forwards and hesitantly took a choker from his hand, each fastening the chokers around their throats.

"Now that they're all fastened, you might wanna jump before I push you in. Also, there's nothing to cushion your fall. So have fun!" Satan laughed.

"Wha-!" Choromatsu growled as he stepped towards the portal, the fire blowing his hair and clothes slightly. Willing down the anxiety and fear, he jumped.

Karamatsu followed behind, Osomatsu just behind him.

"Ichimatsu nii-san…" Ichimatsu turned towards Jyushimatsu and held out his hand.

"C'mon…" The two jumped in after the three.

Satan looked up to where Dekapan was hiding behind the table. "Thanks for letting me borrow your floor!" He jumped into the portal and closed it behind him.

Dekapan shivered as he peered over the table, trying to gather his thoughts on what the fuck just happened.

* * *

Choromatsu screamed as he landed on the stone slab ground. Groaning in pain, he tried to sit up and take a look at his surroundings. More screaming followed suit as Karamatsu and Osomatsu fell after him. Ichimatsu fell and landed on top of Karamatsu, trying to cushion Jyushimatsu's fall. Satan floated down with his wings folded out, that ever present shit-eating grin on his face.

"If you could fly, you could've helped us down!" Osomatsu complained as he stood up.

"And carry all your asses? Nah, I'm good." Satan chuckled, flicking his forked tongue at Osomatsu.

Satan looked around and tsked in annoyance. "Damn. Looks like I teleported us just outside of town. Aw, and the festival is today too!"

"Town?" Karamatsu questioned. "Are there multiple towns?"

Satan shrugged. "Kinda, I guess. The place is massive."

"And what's this festival thing you mentioned?" Choromatsu asked, patting himself down for any injuries.

"Just an annual thing we hold for the royal demonic family. We throw parties and set up games in the market town." Satan explained, watching the lights from the town beginning to illuminate the area.

"So, kind of like the summer festival...?" Ichimatsu asked, letting go of Jyushimatsu.

"Wha? Yea, sure, whatever. Let's go." Satan motioned for the five to follow him as he began to walk towards the town.

"If this is Hell, why is there a sky?" Jyushimatsu asked, pointing upwards.

"You could ask the same about Heaven. If it's in the sky, why is there a ground you can walk on?"

As the six entered the outskirts of town, Satan grinned as he separated himself from the group without anyone noticing. "Hope you all enjoy your stay…" He whispered to himself as he maneuvered himself through the alleyways and to the marketplace. "Now...where to find Lucifer…"

* * *

Choromatsu's eye twitched in annoyance when he realized they were lost.

Oh. And that Satan totally ditched them.

"We managed to get here, only to get lost!" Choromatsu screamed, pulling at his hair.

"Maybe we can ask around?" Karamatsu offered.

"And how do we know if they speak Japanese?" Choromatsu questioned, glaring at his older brother.

"Well, the ones we've met spoke Japanese. And if they're the rulers here, certainly the others speak our tongue as well." Karamatsu pointed out.

The five shuddered in fear as a fairly large demon passed by them. Karamatsu attempted to approach them, only to back off when the demon snarled at him.

"Okay so...let's not ask for directions." Osomatsu suggested, laughing nervously.

"Yea! We can just find our way through town!" Jyushimatsu cheered, jumping up and down with excitement.

"Let's go, boys!" Osomatsu commanded, marching through town with the five following him.

Demons hissed and snarled at the brothers, knowing they were not from Hell but not wanting to interfere due to their likeness to the rulers.

* * *

Todomatsu laughed as he tossed one of the rings at the bottles. The brothers were behind him enjoying everything about the festival. It was even better since Totty was with them. Lucifer smirked as his eyes glowed and made sure the last ring got around the bottle. Totty looks so happy he didn't want his dreams of winning being crushed. Belphegor glared at his cheating older brother.

"I WON!" Totty shouted excitedly. "I never win at these kinds of things!"

The brothers clapped and chuckled.

"Luck for being with us now," Lucifer winked.

"NOW THEN! THE ULTIMATE CHOICE! Which prize Burazzah!" Beelzebub posed. Todomatsu looked carefully at the plushies. There were plushies of each of the five princes, animals, and masks. Totty suddenly caught his eyes on a round pillow that had six color crest designs on it, he looked at his brothers for a minute and smiled and pointed to the pillow.

"That one please," He smiled and hugged it after he was given it. The brothers tilted their heads, confused.

"A pillow?" Lucifer asked. "Not a plush of your favorite?"

"Oi! Don't make him choose favorites!" Belphegor shouted. Totty chuckled at their confusion.

"The crests represent us, right? Even my crest is on there. I can hug it at night and think of us all as a family and all of our memories we've shared," He smiled. The others relaxed and smiled. Lucifer and Beelzebub ruffled Totty's hair while Mammon nuzzled him and Leviathan was petting Todomatsu's soft wings.

Belphegor watched Todomatsu carefully with a puzzled expression.

' _ALL of our memories?... He's not…. gaining any of HIS memories… is he?_ ' He thought to himself quietly.

The boys walked around for a bit longer and enjoyed the festival. It was getting close to the annual festival ceremony speech. Lucifer kissed Totty's forehead and smiled.

"Stay here alright? Don't go wandering off," Lucifer grinned ruffling Todomatsu's hair. Totty smiled and nodded, hugging the pillow he won and watched his five brothers head to the stage.

As the five walked onto the platform, their mere presence demanded attention. Festival-goers and some stall-workers walked over to the front of the platform as the speech began. Mammon snuck in a small wave at Totty, who couldn't but chuckle as he waved back.

A hand on Todomatsu's shoulder shook him out of his concentration on listening in on the speech, he turned to whoever touched him. A man wearing a long trench coat with fur laced around the hood, the sleeves pushed up to his elbows, black camo pants tucked into knee-high combat boots stood next to him. The horns on his head looked like the ends of fish hooks, they jutted upwards but curved down at the point. His hair looked ruffled and his eyes, fully red with yellow pupils. Todomatsu felt like he shouldn't trust this man, but he learned not to judge someone based on their looks. The man released his shoulder and put up his hands, and apologized.

"My bad. Sorry for grabbing your shoulder there." He smiled. He looked at the plush in Totty's hands. "That's strange...everyone usually goes for a plush of one of the princes."

Totty let out a small chuckle. "I guess so. Guess I'm different! My brother wanted me to choose favorites, but I wanted this instead."

The man stared at Todomatsu. "Brother? Is he here with you?" He asked.

Totty pointed up on the stage, at the five princes. "My brothers are up there."

The man blinked in surprise. He chuckled and shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants. _'I see what's going on.'_ He thought as he turned his attention towards Lucifer, who was currently speaking. He turned back towards Todomatsu and spoke, "I don't know what they told you, but you're definitely not their brother."

Todomatsu stared at the man, his grip on the plush tightening ever so slightly. "W-What are you talking about? Of course I'm their-"

"No you're not." The man cut him off. "You're a human-turned-demon. Or by going by your wings, a fallen angel. You were never their brother to begin with. They just took you because of their own guilt."

Todomatsu looked at the man in sheer confusion. "'Their own guilt'? They took me because my real brothers were cruel to me! They gave me a family, something my human brothers never did!"

The man scoffed. "Have you ever wondered why they looked so similar to your human brothers, and yet there was no version of yourself?"

Todomatsu's eyes widened. "Well...I...I have wondered...but they always changed the subject before I could ask…" He stammered, looking away.

The man smiled, staring at Todomatsu. "Those idiots probably never wanted to tell you, or probably waited for you to find out on their own."

Totty gulped in fear. "W-Why are you telling me this?"

The man simply shrugged. "Listen, and listen good. Those morons...even if you went up to them and asked, they'd most likely try and lie, to paint themselves in a better picture, to not make them the bad guys. But guess what? They're using you."

"WHAT?! WHY WOULD THEY-" Todomatsu yelled, only to be cut off by the man shushing him.

"You're just a replacement. A replacement for someone they lost."

Todomatsu's grip on his plush nearly ripped it in half. "Why would they use me…? They've been nothing but kind to me...WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO SAY THAT?!"

The man sighed. "You're a replacement for their brother that they killed."

Totty's hands went limp and the plush fell onto the ground. "Wha...what're you talking about? They wouldn't…"

"You say they took because your human brothers were cruel to you? If only the same happened to their youngest."

Todomatsu felt tears welling up in his eyes.

"You say that they've been nothing but kind to you, right? It's just a cover up. They just don't want a repeat of what happened to their brother."

"You're lying…"

"Their brother killed himself because he couldn't handle being treated cruelly by his own family."

"You're lying!"

The man grinned. "If I was, you'd still be fully human."

Todomatsu tried to hold back the sobs that tore through his throat as he turned away and ran.

* * *

The audience cheered once the speech had ended. The brothers rightfully gave a bow and walked to the end of the stage to exit. Only to be stopped by an individual.

Lucifer tsked in annoyance once he recognized the figure. "What do you want, Satan?"

Satan chuckled as he walked onto the stage and swung his arm over Lucifer's shoulders. "Aw, is that any way to greet your older brother?"

Lucifer pushed Satan's arm off him. "Just tell me what you want and leave." The other four stared at the two conversing, anxious to leave and get Todomatsu.

"Alright, alright!" Satan laughed, backing off. His playful expression immediately changed into a serious one. "As I was heading over here, I saw some humans in the city."

The five brother's eyes widened.

"What?!" Beelzebub exclaimed.

"How close were they to the festival?!" Belphegor demanded.

Lucifer grabbed Satan's collar, "Were they our disgusting clones?"

Satan merely chuckled. "I saw them leave the festival carrying something. After they left, I saw this on the ground and picked it up." He said, holding up the plush that Todomatsu was holding.

The brothers felt their blood run cold and their hearts freeze.

"GUARDS!" Lucifer screamed.

Two large soldiers ran up to the stage. Lucifer turned towards them, absolutely furious.

"CLOSE ALL THE GATES! NO ONE GETS IN OR OUT! CHECK EVERYONE WHO WISHES TO PASS THROUGH! EXECUTE ANY HUMANS THAT YOU MAY COME ACROSS!" Lucifer barked out the orders, the soldiers saluting and running off to warn the civilians and the other soldiers at the gates.

Lucifer turned back towards Satan and snarled. "You will tell me everything that you saw. If I find out that you lied, I'll have you publicly executed."

Satan chuckled as Mammon swiped the plush from his hand and held it to his chest. "You know me, lil bro. I don't tell lies."

* * *

Todomatsu continued to run until he couldn't breathe. He stopped, trying to catch his breath as more and more tears fell down his cheeks. He fell to his knees and cupped his face in his hands, sobbing.

He stayed like this, on his knees and crying his poor heart out in the middle of the street, for a couple of minutes. Sniffling, he stood up and began walking again.

It took him, from what he assumed, to be a half hour, before he realized he was lost. Wiping his tears on his sleeve, he continued on until he found an area he was familiar with.

The second a hand touch his shoulder, he flinched. He didn't know who it was, and it scared him.

"Excuse me, but do you know where we are?" The voice asked.

Todomatsu's eyes widened. He slowly turned around, more tears welling up.

"Karamatsu nii-san…?"

"Totty…?"

Karamatsu's eyes widened and tears swelled his eyes. He didn't hesitate to pull Todomatsu into a hug. "Todomatsu… oh my god, you're okay… you're…."

Karamatsu choked, having a hard time speak. He focused on his wings and horns.

"Totty… what did they do to yo-"

"TODOMATSU!" Jyushimatsu ran over and hugged Todomatsu, sobbing and not letting go. Totty watched, seeing his older brother cry like a little baby that lost everything.

"J….Jyushimatsu…nii-san" Totty quietly sobbed. He looked up, seeing the others run over, tears in their eyes. "W… What?... What are you guys doing here? Why are you here?"

"Idiot! We're here to get our baby brother!" Osomatsu sobbed, hugging him tightly. Todomatsu's eyes widen and he sobbed more. He began crying and feeling completely shattered.

The real brothers watched, not understand if he's upset seeing them or glad.

"Totty…. What happened?" Choromatsu kneeled down. Totty sobbed, just thinking of it. Ichimatsu kneeled down and took Todomatsu's hands.

"Todomatsu… I need you to look at me… and breathe. We're here… it's okay… but you need to tell us what happened… please," Ichimatsu said calmly and seriously. Todomatsu took a deep breath like Ichimatsu said to calm down. He nodded and explained everything that happened. How nice the Akuma brothers were, all the fun stuff that happened… but then everything Satan said. All of their eyes widened in anger. Jyushimatsu especially had a scary smile going on and Osomatsu and Karamatsu looked like they were about to slaughter someone.

"It's okay now Totty… we're taking you home now… fallen angel or not…" Osomatsu assured.

"He's not going anywhere…" A familiar voice said in a stern, angry voice. They all turned toward the voice and froze in place, seeing Lucifer and the others, demons started surrounding the area. "Execute the copies…. Bring our baby brother to me…"

Todomatsu flinched, hearing Lucifer's hellish voice. As the demons aimed their weapons, Totty stood up and defended his real brothers with his wings around them as much as he could wrap around.

"Wait! Hold your fire!" Beelzebub shouted to the guards.

"Please don't kill them…" Toddy felt tears forming again. The Akuma brothers stared in shock.

"Todomatsu… They're trying to take you away from us. We're family-"

"DON'T LIE! SATAN TOLD ME EVERYTHING!" Todomatsu bawled. Totty's real brothers flinched seeing Todomatsu break like this. The Akuma's on the other hand flinched in anger and on guard.

"What. Did. He. Say. Todomatsu?" Lucifer said quietly.

"That I was just some…. Some replacement…. That….. THAT MY COPY KILLED HIMSELF BECAUSE YOU WERE CRUEL TO HIM! SO IN REALITY, YOU ARE REALLY LIKE MY BROTHERS AREN'T YOU!? AND YOU FEEL SO GUILTY THAT YOU USED ME TO HIDE THAT GUILT!" Todomatsu sobbed in sadness and anger. Lucifer watched him with widened eyes. Mammon had tears forming and walked closer.

"Todomatsu…"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Totty screamed.

"Todomatsu going back to them will be no better… We are better! We treat you like family!" Lucifer glared at Osomatsu.

"But they came back for me-"

"THEY PROBABLY FEEL GUILTY TOO TODOMATSU! LOOK WHAT THEY DID!" Lucifer raised his hands as an image formed in front of Todomatsu's eyes of his brothers in the bath house, the night Todomatsu went out and got kidnapped.

 _"Hey, where's Totty?" Osomatsu looked at Choromatsu._

 _"Ah he didn't want to come. He wanted to be alone and go to the convenience store," Choromatsu sighed, annoyed. Osomatsu sighed along with Choromatsu._

 _"Of course he did. That's all he ever wants," Osomatsu snarled._

 _"Totty doesn't want to be with us?" Jyushimatsu asked._

 _"Of course not Jyushimatsu! I bet if we died he wouldn't care! He's selfish, arrogant, whiney, and a piece of shit."_

 _"Like we're any better," Ichimatsu said quietly, too quiet for Osomatsu to hear._

 _"You know, I wish Todomatsu was gone!" Osomatsu pouted._

 _"Honestly… I do too. I'm done with him" Choromatsu nodded._

 _"He is my precious bruzzah, but even I have to admit he has his issues," Karamatsu nodded. Ichimatsu and Jyushimatsu just nodded._

Todomatsu's eyes widened and began shaking. His wings loosened around his brothers.

"Totty! Please we didn't mean it, it was a joke!" Osomatsu looked.

"Please! You meant it all! That's how I found you! I felt your rage and your wish!" Lucifer snarled.

The two groups of brothers began fighting. Todomatsu's body began shaking, fists clenched and tears streaming from his face. He suddenly started to chuckle and then laugh. The brothers stopped and looked at Todomatsu with nervous expressions.

"Maybe… I should just take my own life…" Totty looked at them with a scared but serious expression. The brothers gazed at him in horror.

"Todomatsu don't you dare!" Lucifer pointed.

"Why? Hehe…. Why should you care?... I'm not your real brother…. Just a replacement. Just to hide all your guilt! It was all a set up! And my copy… I can't imagine what you all must have done to him!" The Akuma brothers flinched, not wanting to even remember.

"Totty-" Choromatsu reached out.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! YOU GUYS ARE NO BETTER! YOU CALL ME A MONSTER! SAY I DON'T HAVE A HEART! OR THAT I SHOULDN'T EXIST HELL YOU WISHED IT!" Todomatsu sobbed, having a breakdown.

"HAVE YOU EVER CONSIDERED THAT I JUST WANT TO MEET PEOPLE! THAT I WANT TO GET SOMEWHERE!? I'M THE LITTLE BROTHER IM GONNA BE IRRITATING BUT NO I'M AUTOMATICALLY THE ONE PICKED ON!" Lucifer's heart shattered listening, it's the incident all over again.

"Totty!" Jyushimatsu sobbed.

"Todomatsu please!" Mammon cried along.

"NO!... I…. I WISH I WAS DEAD WITH MY COPY! NEITHER OF YOU WILL HAVE TO DEAL WITH EITHER OF US!"

Red lightning suddenly shot up in the sky and the sky turned blood red. The Akuma's flinched knowing exactly what is going on.

"Todomatsu come here now.." Lucifer reached. Totty backed away shaking his head, not even caring.

"TODOMATSU RIGHT NOW!" Lucifer shouted in anger and fear. A dark laughed filled the area and suddenly Todomatsu was in the arms of Satan himself. His hands covering Todomatsu's eyes. Todomatsu cried in fear feeling the cold skin and sensed nothing but pain, agony, and darkness.

"Shh shh… There, there little Todomatsu. I'm going to make that wish come true… and take you to your new friend…" Satan smirked with his eyes glowing with hellish excitement.

"LET HIM GO SATAN!" Leviathan snarled.

"GIVE US OUR BROTHER BACK!" Karamatsu shouted in anger. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Satan laughed, putting Todomatsu to sleep.

"I'd like to see you try human… I took our real baby brother's soul… and now I will take his copies… a demon soul… and a human soul… with that together… I will be able to be on the Earth's surface longer and consume enough human souls to where I will take over and bring hell to the surface!" Osomatsu glared, hearing Satan's plan.

"You piece of shit… YOU TRICKED US!"

"Hehe… You were stupid enough to believe the king of hell… Farewell boys!" Lightning flashed and before everyone knew it, Satan was gone with Todomatsu. The Matsuno brothers and the Akuma brothers looked at each other and clenched their fists.

"Beelzebub! Belphegor! Leviathan! Mammon! Let's go! We are getting Todomatsu back!" Lucifer growled. Osomatsu grabbed Lucifer's wrist.

"You're taking us with you! He's our baby brother!"

"I think not! You're only going to get in the way an-"

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR FIGHTING!" Jyushimatsu shouted, sobbing. "I WANT MY TODOMATSU BACK!" Mammon suddenly grabbed Jyushimatsu by the neck, choking him, his eyes glowing.

"Todomatsu. Is. MINE," He growled. "I AM A BETTER OLDER BROTHER THAN YOU WILL EVER BE!"

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!" Ichimatsu and Leviathan shouted.

"It's all of our faults… They are guilty and so are we… We are all pieces of shit. What matters is we need to find Satan and save our baby brother!" Ichimatsu glared. Leviathan looked at Lucifer and his other brothers.

"We can't hide our guilt any longer… We need to move on and give Todomatsu back to his brothers… He belongs there. He isn't Asmodeus… As much as we want him to be," The Akuma brothers looked down, tears forming. Lucifer let out a sigh and held a hand out for Osomatsu.

"... Let's get Todomatsu back…" Lucifer didn't look once. Osomatsu stared at his hand, but took it.

"I'm still pissed and want to kill you but… That's going to have to wait," Osomatsu nodded. Mammon and Jyushimatsu glared at each other but nodded. The two groups shook hands and looked ahead to the mountains behind the castle, where Satan lives and holds Todomatsu captive.


	11. Truth

"Are we there yet?" Osomatsu drawled out, tired of walking already.

"If you ask me that _one more time_ , I will toss you down this mountain." Lucifer hissed out, tired of walking as well.

"We're almost there anyway, so stop complaining." Choromatsu groaned, fanning himself.

Belphegor snorted at their bickering.

"How about we cut the bickering and get some answers." Karamatsu sighed, annoyed.

The five Akuma siblings stared at each other and then turned towards their human doppelgangers, "What do you want to know..?" Leviathan asked.

"Tell us how you treated your brother. Tell us how bad it was for him to turn to suicide." Karamatsu answered.

The five princes sighed.

"We were…pretty bad. We didn't realize how bad we were being…I mean; we're demons for crying out loud! Did you honestly expect us to know what kindness was?" Lucifer replied, rubbing the back of his neck in nervousness.

* * *

 _Asmodeus giggled as he walked up behind Lucifer and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey Lucifer!"_

 _Lucifer sighed in annoyance. "What do you want now?"_

 _Asmodeus pouted, "Aw, don't be like that! Belphegor didn't want me around either, so I wanted to see if you—"_

" _The answer is no."_

" _Fine…I'll go see if Mammon or Beelzebub wants to go with me…"_

 _Lucifer sighed as he shooed Asmodeus out of his office. "Yeah, yeah…whatever. Just leave me alone."_

 _Asmodeus crossed his arms in a huff when he closed the doors behind him as he exited the room. "Lucifer and Belphegor are always so mean to me…they always dismiss everything I say…"_

 _He sighed as he went to go find his other brothers, wondering if they wanted to go with him to the marketplace._

 _Seeing Mammon walk through the foyer from the kitchen, Asmodeus' eyes lit up in excitement. Waving his arm and calling out his name, he ran over to him. "Mammon!"_

 _Mammon jumped in surprise when he heard his name being yelled. Looking over, he saw Asmodeus running over to him. Trying not to show how annoyed he was, he put on a fake smile and waved back. "Hi, Asmodeus!"_

 _Asmodeus ran over to Mammon, excited to find him so easily. "Mammon, I'm so glad I found you! Lucifer and Belphegor said no, but I wanted to see if you could accompany me to the marketplace! There are some new items for sale and I wanted to buy something for everyone!" He pleaded._

 _Mammon rubbed his hands together (as best he could with his sleeves covering them) and pretended to be busy with something. "Ah…I can't! I-I got stuff I gotta do today!"_

 _Asmodeus sighed, "Alright then…but if you finish before I leave, you're more than welcome to join me!" He replied, walking away._

' _Looks like only Beelzebub and Leviathan are left. Hopefully they're not busy either.' He thought to himself as he sought after his last two brothers._

 _Walking down the east hallway, Asmodeus heard faint piano music from the end of the hall. The door to the music room was opened just a tiny bit, allowing music to flow out. Walking to the door, Asmodeus peered in and saw Beelzebub sitting on a stool, his back to the door and hyper-focused on playing his music. Asmodeus sighed to himself and gently closed the door. "Better not disturb him when he's practicing…" He whispered as he walked away._

' _Now…where to find Leviathan…Probably with the Hell cats again. He probably doesn't want me to bother him again.' He thought as he walked to the front doors of their manor. He wanted to tell everyone he was going to leave, but decided against it. Opening the large double doors, Asmodeus exited the manor and closed the door behind him._

" _Good afternoon, Prince Asmodeus." The butler at the front door spoke._

" _Hello, Alastair." Asmodeus smiled, waving at him._

 _The butler bowed as Asmodeus walked down the steps and into the courtyard, passing through the front gates. 'I'd love to go by carriage to the marketplace, but walking is more fun.' He thought to himself and made his way through the streets._

 _Asmodeus swung his arms gently back and forth as he walked through the marketplace, he tail swinging in excitement. 'I hope everyone enjoys the stuff I'll buy them.' He grinned as he walked from stall to stall, buying trinkets, knickknacks and other toys. "Mammon likes sweets…and Belphegor has been wanting some new writing materials." He spoke to himself as he browsed the shops, looking for some pens, pencils, notebooks and candy. Spotting a green feather pen and a dark green leatherback notebook, Asmodeus let out an excited gasp. "I'll take these, please!" He yelled as he grabbed the items and paid for them._

 _Spending nearly 3 hours at the marketplace, Asmodeus made it back home with nearly five gifts for everyone, including himself. Smiling, Asmodeus entered the manor (with some help from Alastair) and made his presence known. "I'm back! And I brought gifts!" He yelled. His smile fell when no one responded. He turned towards Alastair and asked, "Where is everyone? They'd usually yell at me to be quiet."_

" _They left an hour ago, my Prince. Lord Satan has returned and they went to go welcome him home." Alastair replied._

 _Asmodeus' shoulders slumped. "Oh. No one told me he was returning…" He turned away and walked towards Lucifer's office. "I'll just…put their gifts on their desks…" He sighed to himself as he tried to open the door._

 _As he entered the room, Asmodeus stared at the six empty desks. Each one a different color to represent which one belonged to whom._

 _Asmodeus walked over to his dull pink desk and set his gifts down first: a new hair brush, a new set of earrings and a bright pink coin purse._

 _Walking over to Mammon's desk, a dull yellow color, and placed the gifts he bought him: a box of candy that is rare to find, a new gold chain to replace the one he lost, a pair of tickets to the next sports game he wanted to see and a handmade picture frame with the portrait of his girlfriend inside of it._

 _Stepping over to Leviathan's desk, a lavender color, Asmodeus reached into his various bags and began placing his gifts up on the desktop: a large cat plush, a new pair of fingerless gloves, a new sleeveless jacket, a bag of Hell cat food and a small keychain with a cat attached on the end._

 _After emptying the third bag, Asmodeus walked over to the dark green desk, Belphegor's. He emptied out his bag and placed the items on his desk: Two brand new leatherback notebooks, a magic feather pen that refills itself and the recent novel by a popular author that Belphegor has been reading._

' _Sometimes, I wonder if they even appreciate me…' Asmodeus thought to himself as he walked over to Beelzebub's desk, a bright blue color, and placed his gifts down: a new mirror to replace the one he broke on accident, a book filled to the brim with musical sheets, a bouquet of Tiger Lilies and a hand written poem._

 _Asmodeus stared at the deep red desk that belonged to Lucifer. Sighing, he placed the gifts down onto the desk: a new leather coat, a new collar that he wanted and a handmade bracelet._

 _Taking a piece of paper, Asmodeus wrote 'Hope you enjoy your gifts' and tacked it to the outside of the office door. Taking his gifts that he bought for himself, Asmodeus left the room and closed the door behind him. He turned to Alistair, "When my brothers arrive, please inform them that I'll be in my room."_

" _Of course, my Prince."_

 _Asmodeus walked up the stairs and turned left into the west hallway. Reaching the end of the hall, he opened the door, walked in and closed it behind him. Walking over to the nightstand beside his bed, Asmodeus placed his items on it and plopped onto his bed. Grabbing the pillow, Asmodeus smushed his face into it and screamed in frustration._

 _Throwing the pillow back onto the bed, Asmodeus let out a loud sigh. "Did everyone just not tell me anything so they could ditch me?" He reached over and unlatched the hook that held up his right sleeve on the band. Removing his bracelet, Asmodeus pulled off his sleeve to let his scars breathe._

 _Burn marks in the shape of crosses littered his right arm, from his wrist to his forearm. Turning back towards his nightstand, he opened the drawer and pulled out a piece of metal cross. Just touching it hurt like hell, but Asmodeus didn't care. He placed the cross onto his bare skin of his right arm, holding it in place._

' _Another mark for another time they've left me…I lost count…This is probably the 37_ _th_ _time…'_

 _Removing the cross, Asmodeus stared at the new mark that was burned into his skin._

" _It doesn't hurt anymore…" He whispered. "I need something stronger."_

 _After letting the burn cool off, Asmodeus slipped the sleeve back on and re-latched it. Walking over to his closet, he pulled out a long trench coat and a large hood. Exiting his room, he ran down the stairs._

" _Change of plans, Alistair! I'm going out!" He yelled to Alistair and he opened the door and ran out._

* * *

 _Asmodeus sniffed the fresh air, grateful for a change of scenery. "The surface smells so much nicer than down there…" He whispered as he walked down the street of some city he didn't bother to learn the name of._

 _He gulped in fear as he approached the building he was looking for: a church._

 _Creeping around the back, Asmodeus used what magic he could without being seen and entered the building. Looking around the room, Asmodeus stared in wonder at all the religious artifacts that were stored in the back room. Manifesting a tiny ball of flames in his hand, he wandered around the dark room. Trying not to bump into anything flammable, Asmodeus tried to be both quiet and careful as he browsed through the items he found._

 _Looking at the bookshelf on the far left wall, Asmodeus carefully walked over to it and searched the shelves. Curious, he found a small translucent bottle simply labeled 'Holy Water'._

' _Should they really be leaving these out in the open?' He pondered._

 _Taking off his trench coat, Asmodeus pushed all the bottles on the shelf into the trench coat and tied to sleeves together and zipped it up._

 _Suddenly, the door connected to the church opened and the room was flooded with light. Surprised, Asmodeus stared at who entered the room._

 _It was a young priest. He yelled in shock, causing Asmodeus to hiss in reply, his eyes glowing red._

" _D-DEMON!" The young man screamed, grabbing the cross attached to the necklace around his neck._

 _Asmodeus wasted no time bolting out of the room and out the back with his trench coat filled with bottles of holy water._

 _Immediately opening the portal, Asmodeus jumped down, clutching onto his coat for dear life._

* * *

 _Asmodeus sighed in relief as he plopped down onto his bed. "I managed to get away, and they're still not home."_

 _Untying the trench coat and unzipping it, Asmodeus stared as his loot. Picking a bottle up, he hesitantly sniffed it. "It doesn't have a distinct smell or anything…" He opened the bottle and gently poured a few drops on his left arm to test it, only to scream in pain._

" _O-Okay…so it burns like a bitch…"_

 _His right arm was his only safe haven for scarring himself, but with him placing the cross on there so many times, there was no need to pour holy water on it. Staring at the bottle, Asmodeus pondered how he'd hurt himself with it._

 _Then it hit him._

" _It's water…right? Then I can drink it!" He smiled as he placed the tip of the bottle to his lips and drank._

 _Only to start coughing up blood the second he gulped the water down._

 _Tears in his eyes, Asmodeus stared at the bottle in his hand. "I should only use this when I feel really upset…"_

 _He screwed the cap back on and dumped all the bottles into his drawer and put his trench coat back in his closet._

 _A knock on his door came a second later._

" _Prince Asmodeus, your brothers have returned." Alistair's voice said through the door._

" _Okay, thank you Alistair!"_

 _Wiping the blood from his mouth with the bottom of the coat, Asmodeus left his room and hurried down the stairs._

 _The door to Lucifer's office was open, signifying someone or everyone else was in there._

" _I-I don't know how to describe it…I guess just annoyance?"_

 _Asmodeus stopped just outside the door from view the second he heard Lucifer's voice._

" _What do you mean?" Belphegor asked._

" _His general prescence just screams 'Hey, I'm annoying! Pay attention to me'!" Lucifer replied._

' _Are they talking about Satan?' Asmodeus pondered, listening in on the conversation._

" _He just wants to spend time with us. But I will admit, it does get tiresome after a while." Belphegor sighed._

 _Beelzebub sighed, "He's my little brother, but even he can get on my nerves."_

 _Asmodeus' eyes widened._

 _Mammon cut in, "Yea! I hate lying, but I gotta do it so I can get out of being with him. Just earlier today, he wanted me and Beelzebub to go with to the marketplace so he could buy himself some gifts!"_

" _If he bought himself gifts, where did these come from…?" Leviathan replied._

" _Probably just Satan trying to get on our good side again." Lucifer huffed._

 _Asmodeus clenched his fists in anger._

' _All I do is try to spend time with you…because you never include me in your activities…'_

' _I always buy you gifts because I want you all to know I care for you…'_

' _ **All you ever do is belittle me and push me away. What did I even do?**_ _'_

 _Asmodeus felt tears well up in his eyes._

' _I hate this. I hate you. Why was I even born into this rotten family?'_

 _He ran back into his room and slammed the door behind him._

* * *

 _Days had passed since the brothers had seen Asmodeus leave his room. The annual festival was approaching and they didn't want Asmodeus to skip out on it._

" _Belphegor, go give Asmodeus his script for the speech." Lucifer sighed as he handed the papers over to Belphegor._

" _Yeah, yeah…lazy bum." Belphegor grumbled as he took the papers and left their shared office, climbing the stairs and turning a left, walking down the west hallway. Arriving at the end of the hallway, Belphegor knocked on the door. "Asmodeus, open up."_

 _No response._

 _Another knock._

" _Asmodeus! Open the door!"_

 _No response._

" _Dammit—" Belphegor sighed in frustration as he turned the knob. The second he opened the door, he froze._

" _W-What…I-I…" He stammered, looking at the scene in front of him._

 _Asmodeus laid face first on the floor, blood pooling around his head and right arm. Deep red cross marks slashed and burn on his arm, and an empty bottle of holy water clenched in his hand._

" _ **ASMODEUS!**_ _"_

* * *

Osomatsu stared at Belphegor and Lucifer as they finished speaking.

Karamatsu immediately ran forward and grabbed Lucifer by the collar, his expression murderous. "You all contributed to his suicide…You all tormented him…AND YET YOU DID NOTHING TO PREVENT IT FROM HAPPENING IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" He screamed.

Lucifer gently removed Karamatsu's grip and replied, "Like I said, we're _demons_. Do you honestly believe that we understood what actual families do? We all hate each other. He was the only one who didn't."

"After what Asmodeus did…it took us a while to figure out what we did wrong…" Leviathan replied, looking away.

"I'd love to punch all your faces in and push you off this mountain, but we still have some distance to go before we reach the top." Choromatsu said, walking ahead of the group.

Silence drifted through the group once again, before Ichimatsu spoke up, "When did you start mistreating him..?"

"When we were kids…" Beelzebub whispered.

Ichimatsu tsked in anger, shoving his hands in his hoodie pockets.

"I can't wait to get Totty home and away from here." Jyushimatsu uttered.

No one spoke after that remark.

* * *

Satan stared at Todomatsu, pondering as he stroked his chin.

"Hmm…I've never tortured anyone before…" He spoke. "He needs to be awake though."

Satan immediately kneed Totty in the stomach.

Todomatsu gasped in pain as he awoke.

Satan grabbed Totty's wrist and dragged him across the stone floor, throwing him against the wall. Satan grabbed him again and shoved him against the ground, this time, bonding his hands and forearms to a metal stand attached to the floor.

Totty immediately tried to yank away with no luck.

"You're literally attached the floor and you're trying to pry yourself free? Humans are strange." Satan said aloud, walking over to Todomatsu.

"You know how I told you how those idiots lost their brother?"

Todomatsu glared at Satan, not answering.

"Well…wanna know how?" He asked, taking off his fingerless gloves and replacing them with thick leather ones. He walked over to the table attach to the wall that Todomatsu didn't see before. He took a branding stick with a cross on the end of it off the table. "That shirt needs to go." He smiled, turning towards Totty. He ripped off the shirt and the sleeves, inching the stick closer and closer to Todomatsu's right arm.

"P-Please no! Stop!" Totty cried, trying to pry himself free from his bonds.

He screamed the second the hot iron touched his skin.

"STOP! PLEASE!"

Totty let out a sigh of relief as the stick was removed, only to scream again when it touched another area of his arm.

"I-IT HURTS! P-PLEASE! STOP IT!"

Satan smiled at the screams of pain. "If I remember correctly, there were nearly 40 cross marks on his arm."

Totty's eyes widened. "Please…no…I-I can't…it hurts too much..!"

Satan grinned, "Too bad." He placed the iron on his skin again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

After nearly 20 minutes, Satan lost count. Totty looks like he passed out too. Shrugging, Satan threw away the branding iron and stood up, walking back up to the table on the wall.

"What to do next…" He asked himself as he stared at the objects laid across the table top.

Picking up the small combat knife, he walked back over to Todomatsu and grabbed a handful of hair and yanked on it. He didn't respond, so Satan slapped him a number of times until he came to.

"Morning, sunshine!" He grinned, looking at Totty's bruised face. "His other marking was a cross marked on his chest! So you know what that means~!" He laughed, brandishing his knife. Todomatsu weakly shook his head.

"N-No…Please…" He whispered, he throat sore from the screaming he did.

Satan knelt down in front of Totty. "Aw it's alright. It wasn't a deep scar, probably just above his heart. But you sound thirsty." He stood up and walked back over to the table and grabbed a bottle. Standing over Totty, he yanked his hair again and Todomatsu went to yell in pain, only to start choking on the holy water that was being poured down his throat.

"I don't know how much of this he drank, since this stuff is poisonous to us demons. But I have no clue about fallen angels. Who knows?" He chuckled, watching Todomatsu choke as his finished the bottle off. Throwing the bottle away, he walked behind Totty and began petting his wings.

"Y'know…I don't feel like carving that cross into your chest anymore…but do you know what I _do_ feel like doing?" Satan asked, admiring how soft the feathers were.

Todomatsu puked out the water, tears in his eyes. "W-What…?" He asked hesitantly.

" _This_." Satan simply replied.

Todomatsu screamed in pure agony as he felt the knife slash through his wings.


	12. A lesson to be learned

Lucifer walked beside his brothers, clenching fists and listening to Osomatsu talk about how shitty they were to Asmodeus. He was a centimeter close to killing him.

"You're no better, so why don't you just shut up!" Lucifer snarled, holding a dagger to Osomatsu's neck. Osomatsu froze in place. Belphegor pulled lucifer gently away.

"Easy Lucifer… easy. We really don't have time for this…" Lucifer tsked and continued walking. Ichimatsu and Leviathan seemed the calmest out of everyone. Ichimatsu glanced at his demon copied with a curious expression.

"Not that I feel bad for you guys or anything… but how did you end up learning how to be… "nice" I guess… what families are like…" Ichimatsu asked quietly. Leviathan sighed and put his hands in his coat pockets.

"We observed human life… mainly… you guys…" Ichimatsu's eyes widened.

"But… you made Todomatsu believe we were awful…"

"You are… You're all pieces of shits… heh… Even Todomatsu, but… You guys had your moments of being a happy family… Something we never really had or did. I guess to sum it up… We were guilty for Asmodeus' death… and we were jealous. Jealous that we couldn't feel like you guys," Leviathan shrugged. Karamatsu, Osomatsu and Choromatsu wanted to hear more, but still were angry and didn't want any casual conversation with their demon copies.

"You had… no attachment for Asmodeus what so ever? Not even a little love?" Jyushimatsu asked, looking especially at Mammon. "Even you? He's your only little brother…"

They all sighed and cringed a little to themselves.

"Like I said… We are demons… We feel a little, sure but… Not a lot," Lucifer said quietly.

"There were… however… a couple times, I guess… you could say we enjoyed having him around… hehe," Belphegor chuckled. The demon brothers looked at him confused.

"Ah wait! You're talking about the time with Satan came home and Asmodeus made a cake and it blew up all over him!" Beelzebub chuckled. Lucifer and Mammon joined in.

"Asmodeus wasn't a huge fan of Satan and pulled so many pranks on him… He definitely always made us laugh with them. Made the visits a lot smoother and tolerable," Lucifer chuckled.

"Oh! Oh! Asmodeus helped me dress for mating season with my pretty girl!" Mammon grinned.

"... And he does go shopping for us… Heh… we should have realized it was him that bought them, not Satan… Satan doesn't color coordinate gift bags as well as him," they all chuckled.

"And… We are pretty protective of him… specifically with that Noble Incubus," Lucifer snarled. The Matsuno's tilted their heads curiously.

"Incubus?" They all asked at the same time.

"There was an Incubus that Asmodeus hung around a lot. His name was Azazel. Rich and noble but looks a bit shady…" Lucifer growled.

"Heh… Sounds like a familiar guy Todomatsu hangs around with back at home…" Osomatsu smirked with an irritated look.

"Always going out to Mixers with him… What's his name again?" Choromatsu asked.

"Atsushi I think…" Ichimatsu said quietly.

"..." The demon brothers were silent for a minute.

"Heh… as much as I hate to say it… We really have a lot in common…" Lucifer sighed looking back at Osomatsu. "We are copies after all…"

Osomatsu grinned like an idiot and rubbed his nose. Lucifer looks away and placed his hands in his pockets.

"At least your little brother is alive and with you…" Lucifer said quietly. Osomatsu stared at Lucifer, not really sure whether to hate him still or feel sorry. He let out a loud sigh and looked up at the sky.

"Let's go with this…. What did we learn?" Osomatsu asked everyone. They all looked back.

"Uhhh, To be nice to our brothers?" Jyushimatsu and Mammon asked.

"Nope!"

"To not Kidnap?" Leviathan asked.

"Nope!"

"Ah, okay, to Learn from our mistakes and move on!" Belphegor and Choromatsu nodded.

"Oh no not at all…"

"So what are you getting at?" Lucifer raised an eyebrow. Osomatsu stopped for a minute and raised a finger to let out what he was saying. The others stopped and looked at him.

"We are all pieces of shits with no lives," Osomatsu blinked. The others facepalmed and sighed irritatedly. Osomatsu let out a chuckle.

"BUT… We are all brothers and we all make mistakes. Small and big… We made the mistake not being careful what we wished for and almost lost our baby brother and learned we need him… You guys however did lose your baby brother.." Osomatsu looked at the demon brothers.

"Yeah we know that smart ass!" Lucifer glared.

"Yes, but… You haven't moved on…" The demon brothers froze and looked at him. "Asmodeus committed suicide and you guys kidnapped Todomatsu because you wanted to replace him and pretend it never happened. You were guilty and jealous that even though we were shit to him… We had our brotherly moments. Maybe you guys would feel better if you just came out and admitted your guilt… Satan said Asmodeus' soul was with him right?... Did you ever think that he's watched everything you guys have done?... That he's hurt? That he's jealous that you guys were nicer to Totty more than him… Maybe he'd forgive you if you guys admitted it… maybe you guys… would forgive yourselves too," Osomatsu watched their expression. Lucifer and the others stared with widened eyes and looked down, nodding in agreement.

Choromatsu blinked in fascination to Osomatsu's speech as well as the others.

"Wow… Nii-san you… were actually wise there."

"Oh that? Most of it I copied from a movie I watched!" Osomatsu laughed rubbing his nose. Choromatsu glared and smacked him upside the head.

"Stupid shitty eldest brother…" Choromatsu snarled. Osomatsu just laughed and rubbed his head.

"He's right though…" Karamatsu smirks and posed. "One cannot be forgiven if thou does not forgive thyself-"

"Shut up or I'll kill you and leave you here…" Ichimatsu glared. Everyone let out a faint chuckle and continued forward. 

"... We're here…" Lucifer looked up at the mountain entrance.

"WE'RE COMING TOTTY!" Jyushimatsu yelled. Suddenly the demon brothers froze, their eyes widened with fear, anger, and worry. The Matsuno brothers raised their eyebrows and tilted their heads.

"What's wrong?" Choromatsu asked.

"I… I smell… Blood," The demon brothers said together. The Matsunos widened their eyes and clenched their fists.

' _Totty!..._ '


	13. Discovery

Satan stared at the bloody feathers that littered the ground and then turned his attention back towards Todomatsu.

Todomatsu's breathing was ragged. Blood pooled down his back, mouth and right arm. Tears were smeared across his face from all the times he sobbed in pain. His throat was practically torn from all the screaming, choking and puking he did.

Satan stared at what remained of Totty's wings. He dropped the knife he used to tear them apart and let it clang against the stone floor.

"I'm curious…" He whispered as he grabbed onto the part of Totty's left wing that was attached to his shoulder blade, causing him to gasp. "If I can pull this out with my bare hands or if I need to cut it off."

The second Satan began pulling, Todomatsu cried out, but made no sound.

"Aw…you can't speak anymore. What a shame. I liked your screams."

Satan sighed as the wing refused to budge. "Well…you know what that means!" He cheered as he walked over to the table and picked up a butcher knife. He walked back over to Todomatsu and pulled on the wing again and swung down, a sickening sound of the knife hitting muscle and bone echoed throughout the room. The wing fell onto the ground with a splat, and Satan simply moved onto the other wing. The right one came off just as easily as the first.

After cutting off his wings, Satan stomped on Totty's tail, causing him to weakly cry out. "Should I cut this off too?" He pondered, adding his weight onto his foot.

Todomatsu whimpered, shaking his head. The blood-loss was making him lightheaded and he just wanted the pain to stop.

"Oh well, I guess it is." Totty cringed at the loss of his tail.

Satan knelt down in front of him and released the bonds, causing Totty to fall on his side.

Todomatsu weakly muttered, "Thank God…"

Satan raised an eyebrow, and then kicked him onto his back. The stubs of what remained of his wings slammed against the floor and he cried out in pain.

"What are you thanking God for? It's not over." Todomatsu's eyes widened.

Satan held down Totty's left arm and swung the knife down onto his wrist.

* * *

The brothers pounded on the door, angry and terrified at what could be happening right now.

"C'mon! Fucking open!" Osomatsu yelling, kicking the front door with all his might.

"Stand back!" Lucifer yelled.

Everyone backed away as Lucifer summoned all his strength and punched the door, causing it to break off its hinges and fall.

"Let's go!" Beelzebub and Karamatsu yelled, charging in first. The Akuma brothers held the lead, using the scent of blood as their trail towards finding Todomatsu.

Running along with the others, Osomatsu looked over to Lucifer.

"So is smelling blood a normal thing that demons can do?" He asked.

"Yea, pretty much." Lucifer replied.

The two groups continued running through the halls.

"Why does he even have something this massive if he lives alone?!" Choromatsu groaned, frustrated.

"Beats me. You could say the same with anyone who has a lot of money. Why buy a mansion with nearly 20 rooms if there are only 3 people living in it?" Belphegor replied.

The two groups turned left, running down another empty hallway, only to nearly run face first into a wall.

Everyone stared in horror and frustration at the blood smeared on the wall.

"He probably smeared blood on all the walls so we'd run around in circles!" Lucifer yelled in agitation. Lucifer turned around and faced the others. "New plan! We split into groups with one of us and one of Todomatsu's brothers. We'll search this place top to bottom. If you find Todomatsu, don't bother coming to find us! Just get him out of here!" He ordered.

The first two to run off in one direction were Leviathan and Choromatsu. The next two, Karamatsu and Mammon, ran upstairs to the top floor. Belphegor ran after Karamatsu and Mammon with Jyushimatsu following behind him to check on the second floor.

The last four were Beelzebub, Ichimatsu, Lucifer and Osomatsu. Ichimatsu glared at Beelzebub from the corner of his eyes, but sighed and grabbed his arm. "As much as it pains me to pair up with you, let's go." Beelzebub nodded, the two running off towards the main entrance to try another direction.

Lucifer and Osomatsu stared at one another.

"Well, this is awkward." Osomatsu laughed nervously.

Lucifer shrugged, "They all went to search the main part of the mansion. Let's see if we can find a basement."

"What if it's like a secret hidden room?" Osomatsu asked, skeptical of finding the basement so easily.

"I've been here before. That dumbass showed us every single room in this mansion. If there's a secret room, I know where it is." Lucifer grinned.

Osomatsu stared at his demonic version in awe. 'Man, this is so fucking cool.'

* * *

Belphegor sighed as he closed another door. "How are things on your end, Jyushimatsu?" He asked, turning towards him.

Jyushimatsu shook his head, a frown on his face. "There are too many doors. A lot of them were empty, too!"

Belphegor adjusted his glasses as he walked over to Jyushimatsu. "Do you suppose that Satan could be hiding Todomatsu from us in a secret room?" He pondered.

Jyushimatsu covered his mouth with his sleeve, thinking about the possibility. "Maybe! But how will we know if there's a hidden room?" He questioned, swinging his arms back and forth.

"We can try going back through the rooms and check every inch of them. Check the walls too. Knock on them to see if any of them sound different." Belphegor suggested. "Come here, I'll show you." He waved Jyushimatsu over to follow him, opening the closest door to him.

"See how this room is empty?" Jyushimatsu nodded in reply.

Belphegor walked over to the nearest wall and knocked on it with the backside of his hand. "It's making a sound like there's nothing behind it." He pushed down on the panel and it opened up, showing a small compartment.

"WOW!" Jyushimatsu exclaimed, his eyes wide with wonder. "That's so cool!"

Belphegor chuckled, "We have some of these back in our manor as well, but we don't use them as often."

"We use our floor mats to hide things! Is that similar?" Jyushimatsu asked.

Belphegor shrugged. "I suppose. But let's get back to searching. Let me know if you find anything."

Jyushimatsu nodded as he ran off to another room.

* * *

Leviathan slammed his head against the wall in irritation, only for Choromatsu to calmly pull him away.

"T-There's no need for that!" Choromatsu weakly said.

"It's been nearly an hour since we've been in here and we're not any closer to finding Todomatsu." Leviathan replied.

Choromatsu twisted the hem of his hoodie, looking away in shame.

"T-This…this is all my fault…" Choromatsu whispered.

"Huh?" Leviathan looked over to Choromatsu, confused.

"If I didn't…if I didn't say that Totty shouldn't exist…he wouldn't have felt sad and be in this mess..!" Choromatsu cried out.

Leviathan sighed, pinching his brows in frustration. "I guess, maybe. But there's no point in feeling bad about it now. It's all said and done. Now stop whining and help." He said, drying Choromatsu's tears with some of the cloth wrapped around his arms that he tore off.

Choromatsu sniffled and nodded, helping Leviathan help look through the rooms on the east wing of the mansion.

Leviathan felt a small blush come to his cheeks. "A-Also…you're…you're not a bad brother."

Choromatsu looked at Leviathan with wide eyes. He smiled, turning away. "You're not a bad brother either. Despite being terrible to Asmodeus, you still treated Todomatsu like your own."

* * *

Beelzebub kept looking at Ichimatsu from the corner of his eyes, curious as to why he didn't like him.

"What do you want?" Ichimatsu snapped, slamming a door shut.

Beelzebub jumped. "When everyone split up, you seemed hesitant and unwilling to go with me. Why is that?"

"I'd rather focus on finding Todomatsu than talk about that." Ichimatsu sneered.

"I want to find him just as much as anyone else!" Beelzebub yelled back.

"Then actually look!" Ichimatsu yelled, facing Beelzebub.

"I am!"

"No you're not! You're focusing on my issues rather than finding my brother!"

Beelzebub didn't know how to respond.

Ichimatsu grabbed Beelzebub's shirt and pulled him close.

"I fucking hate you. Don't forget that. You kidnapped my baby brother and tried to fill his head with lies and now he's being held hostage by another piece of shit."

Ichimatsu's hands shook with rage and disgust.

"I can't fucking stand the sight of you, knowing what you did to your own brother. But you're my only chance of finding Todomatsu. So stop complaining about my issues and start looking."

Ichimatsu shoved Beelzebub away, turned around and continued searching each room.

Beelzebub stared at Ichimatsu but then turned away, a look of pure shame on his face.

* * *

"I didn't find any hidden rooms, but I did find a blue print of the place!" Osomatsu grinned cheekily, handing the large blue paper over to Lucifer.

Lucifer took it and unraveled it, looking at all the floor plans. "Looks like there actually is no basement. There are a few secret rooms down here on the first floor, but looks like the majority of them are on the top floor."

"Who's searching the top floor again?" Osomatsu questioned, trying to remember who ran up the stairs first.

"Karamatsu and Mammon." Lucifer replied, rolling the paper back up. "I'd love to give them a hand in searching, but we have work to do."

Osomatsu chuckled, "If Mammon is anything like Jyushimatsu, then they're fine on their own. Karamatsu is pretty fast and strong. As much as I'd hate to admit it, but he'd beat me in a fight. Hell, he already has."

Lucifer stared at Osomatsu. "Do you think they'll find Todomatsu first?"

Osomatsu looked back at Lucifer, shrugging. "Who knows."

* * *

Karamatsu moved his hands along the wall, trying to find anything out of place.

"Anything on your end, Mammon?" Karamatsu asked, turning around to face him.

"Yea! In Satan's master bedroom! The wall behind his dresser opened up!" Mammon called out, popping out of the doorway of the bedroom.

"That's…strange."

"Sure is! Let's check it out!"

Karamatsu jogged over to where Mammon was and entered the bedroom. Across the room, the massive dresser was pushed aside to reveal a hidden doorway. The entrance was pitch black, very little light shining through.

"It looks pretty dark…"

"Of course it is!" Mammon laughed, dragging Karamatsu by the hand over to the entrance.

"Totty has a fear of the dark…"

Mammon looked over to Karamatsu in surprise. "He does?"

Karamatsu nodded.

Mammon broke into a sprint, running into the entrance.

"Mammon, wait!" Karamatsu called out, running after him.

After a few minutes of running, Karamatsu eventually caught up to Mammon. "Don't run off like that!"

"Karamatsu, look…" Mammon ignored Karamatsu and pointed up ahead.

The entrance led into a…dungeon of sorts. Prison cells stretched along the hall, torches lighting each one.

"I didn't know he had a place like this in his own home…" Mammon whispered.

Suddenly, the sound of metal hitting stone alerted them that someone was close by. Karamatsu pulled Mammon close and whispered, "Try not to let whoever it is hear us, okay?" Mammon nodded.

The two walked as slow as they could towards the source of the noise. Mammon covered his nose in disgust, the smell of blood becoming thicker.

Mammon suddenly grabbed Karamatsu, covering his nose and mouth with his sleeve, and threw themselves in the closest open cell. The two watched as Satan walked past them, his face, hands and pants covered in blood. When Satan was out of sight and hearing range, the two ran out of the cell and towards the end of the hallway as fast as they could.

At the end of the hallway, the two stared into the only cell that was occupied. They both felt tears welling up in their eyes as they saw Todomatsu on the ground, covered in blood, burn marks and—

"He…" Karamatsu sobbed. "He chopped off his hand and wings!"

The two ran into the open cell, falling onto their knees in front of Todomatsu. Karamatsu gently picked him up and placed him in his lap.

"Totty…c'mon, please…wake up…please..!" Karamatsu cried, pushing the bloodied bangs out of Todomatsu's face.

"Wake up, Todomatsu!" Mammon sobbed, holding onto his right hand.

Karamatsu gently shook Todomatsu, trying to wake him. "Please…I can't bear with losing you! Don't do this to us!"

Todomatsu's eyes twitched as he slowly started to open them.

"Nii…san?"

Karamatsu sobbed in relief, a large smile on his face. "That's right…it's your Karamatsu nii-san!"

Totty felt a small smile on his own face. "I'm…glad…you c-came…"

Mammon cried as he held Todomatsu's hand on his cheek.

"M-Mammon….nii-san…"

Mammon couldn't speak through his sobbing.

"I'm…sorry…nii-san…I can't…keep our…promise…"

Mammon froze.

"Todomatsu, no! No no no! Please no!" Mammon pleaded.

Totty's already dull eyes moved back over towards Karamatsu. "I'm sorry…for b-being a…bad…brother…"

"Please…Todomatsu…Don't speak like that…" Karamatsu sniffled, his tears flowing down his face.

"C-Can you…tell the others…that too..?"

"You're not a bad brother, Totty! Besides, we'll get you out of here!" Karamatsu yelled, starting to stand up while carrying Todomatsu.

Todomatsu still had that smile on his face.

"Y-You're both…good brothers…I hope y-you know…"

"Todomatsu…"

"Totty…"

"T-That I-I…love y-you…"

Todomatsu's hand in Mammon's grip went limp and his head fell against Karamatsu's shoulder.


	14. Forgiveness

Karamatsu and Mammon sobbed, holding Totty close. Mammon looked up and watched Totty and held his hand.

"H… He's still breathing… I think he's just losing blood…" Karamatsu looks at Mammon.

"W-we need to get the others…" Karamatsu said holding totty close. Mammon nodded and stood up, eyes glowing and whistles a quiet tune. Karamatsu raised an eyebrow, confused.

"What are you doing?"

"It's our way of contact…. Easier than letting out our aura or shouting… just gonna make Satan turn around…" Mammon looks at Karamatsu. Karamatsu nodded at the odd way of calling, but after a few minutes went by, everyone showed up. Osomatsu and Lucifer were the last to enter. Their eyes widened and fists clenched seeing Todomatsu. They were in kill mode along with everyone else.

"SATAN!" Lucifer yelled in anger. Flames surrounded the area against the walls. Not Satan's flames, but Lucifer's flames of anger and hatred. Satan came down and smirked.

"Well… this was not how the plan was supposed to go…" he chuckles, summoning a scythe with black flames surrounding it. "You know… I've had enough of you boys… You've really become soft and annoying after Asmodeus died… Tell you what… I'll let you all join him…"

"Tch… I'd like to see you try…" Lucifer glared as flames surrounded him and began to swirl. His eyes glowed in hatred and the fight has begun. Leviathan joined in after he transmuted some of the stones into weapons for him, Beelzebub and Mammon.

"The rest of you, get back! Now!" Leviathan ordered. Belphegor ran over and kneeled by Karamatsu, working on Totty and trying to clean the blood. The Matsunos surrounded him, watching, worried sick and praying hard despite being in hell. Beelzebub and Mammon were about to follow Leviathan into battle until some gruesome demons crawled out of the ground and were after Belphegor and the Matsunos.

"Shit! Mammon, change of plans! Protect our copies and Belphegor!" Beelzebub ordered. Mammon nodded and defended everyone else. It was just Lucifer and Leviathan fighting Satan now.

"You are demons! This is unacceptable! Going soft! Crying over another! Helping humans! You all disgust me!" Satan snapped, swinging at Lucifer who dodged quickly.

"He was our brother! Demon or not, we protect each other!"

"Heh… Hard to say that when you are the ones that caused his death!" Lucifer felt

tears coming and his hatred growing more.

"I KNOW IT WAS OUR FAULT, OKAY!" Lucifer shouted, grabbing Satans wrist and throwing him to the wall. "ASMODEUS DOESN'T HAVE TO FORGIVE US! IT'S HARD FOR US TO FORGIVE OURSELVES! WE WANT OUR LITTLE BROTHER BACK BUT WE FUCKED UP AND WE ALL KNOW THAT!... Kidnapping Todomatsu to replace him was wrong… but… I hope… Asmodeus will at least acknowledge us helping our stupid copies saving him from a monster like you!"

Lucifer glared as his eyes glowed bright red. Leviathan backed away realizing it was a bad idea to be in the way at this point. Lucifer dodged Satan's scythe again and grabbed him by the neck, squeezing his grip tightly and hands firing up.

"Gn… Fire doesn't hurt me idiot!" Satan glared.

"No… heh… but holy items do…" Lucifer smirked throwing him down and punching through his chest. Satan gasped and coughed in slight pain. Wounds like that never bothered him. But once lucifer grabbed the cross without gloves on, not caring that it was burning his own hands, he shoved it in Satan's wound, making him scream in agony.

"THIS IS FOR MY BROTHERS! BOTH OF THEM! ASMODEUS AND TODOMATSU!" Lucifer growled. Satan glared in pain and grabbed his scythe and swun at Lucifer, wounding his arm. "GN!"

"LUCIFER!" The others shouted.

"You are pathetic… soft and weak… gn… fuck, this hurts… hehe… but you can't kill me! I'm strong than you, little brother!" Satan laughed. Lucifer looked down, tears slip, his eyes widened when he saw the bracelet Asmodeus made him around his wrist. He frowned and stood up.

"Beelzebub… Belphegor… Leviathan…. Mammon…" Lucifer called. They looked over with a questioned look, Beelzebub and Mammon trying to pay attention to Lucifer while protecting the others. "I think it's time… We go face our punishment for our sins, right?"

The Matsunos blinked, not understanding. The Akuma's, on the other hand, stood up.

"Heh… if this is our only good deed, I guess it's better than nothing…" Beelzebub said.

"If it's the only way to stop Satan, you mean…" Belphegor replied, handing Totty carefully to the Matsunos, standing up and walking over to the others.

"Tch… kind of pathetic… guess we are weak if the only way to do it is with all of us together…" Leviathan followed.

"Do you think Asmodeus will forgive us for what we did to him?" Mammon asked.

"Heh… I'm hoping… By doing this, it's a way he can forgive us…" Lucifer grinned. Satan raised an eyebrow then froze realizing what they were gonna do.

"Idiots… You're not gonna do it! I'm not letting it end here!" Satan shouted as he got into positioned to charge. The five Akuma brothers circled around Satan, their eyes glowing and a sacrificial symbol glowing and forming under all of them. Lucifer and the others formed a dagger in their hand and aimed it to their own chests. The Matsuno's eyes widened at the scene.

"W...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Osomatsu shouted.

"We can't defeat Satan… Sacrificing ourselves is the only way to do it…" Lucifer responded. "I don't know if Asmodeus will ever forgive us… or Todomatsu… but…. We love them both... "

"Heh… Love… a demon feeling love… still feels impossible…" Belphegor quietly laughed.

"Alright boys… Lets end this… Asmodeus… Todomatsu… we're sorry..." Lucifer announced. They all closed their eyes and stabbed themselves in the heart, they all winced and coughed, falling and letting their blood out onto the sacrificial symbol. Satan froze in shock and watched his own demons walking over to him.

"Stay back! STAY BACK, SLAVES! I ORDER YOU!" Satan shouted, about to burst them into flames… but nothing happened. His powers were completely stripped now that the princes of hell sacrificed themselves. Satan's summoned demons grabbed onto his limbs and began to eat his flesh. Satan screamed and shouted in pain as flames formed from the symbol, burning Satan, his demons, and the Akuma brother's dead bodies.

The Matsunos stared in horror and looked at Todomatsu who was still wounded and barely breathing. The Matsuno's cried, not knowing what to do.

"Todomatsu…"

Ichimatsu looked up seeing a bright glowing pink orb float over. The brothers looked up after and flinched, holding Todomatsu protectively.

"Wait… let him come…" Ichimatsu said calmly. Osomatsu and Karamatsu loosened their protective hold on Todomatsu and watched as the orb float over to Totty and touched his lips. A bright glow shined causing the brothers to cover their faces. Once the light dimmed down, they peeked back. Their eyes widened seeing Todomatsu with his lips locked to… Todomatsu?

Osomatsu and the others stared, lost.

"T… Totty?... and… Totty?"

The Todomatsu copy that had kissed Totty looked up and chuckled. He has beautiful white angel wings, white shirt and pants and a halo.

"Not exactly…" He smiled, then frowned, glancing where the Akuma's were. It clicked to the Matsuno's.

"Asmodeus!" They shouted. Asmodeus looked back and smiled and nodded, then looked at Todomatsu. Totty's wounds began to heal completely and body turning back to human.

"M….nn?" A moan came out quietly. The Matsunos eyes widened and they began to sob and hug Todomatsu close.

"TOTTY!" They cried.

Todomatsu opened his eyes slowly, tears formed seeing his brothers.

"Osomatsu nii-san…. Karamatsu nii-san… Choromatsu nii-san… Ichimatsu nii-san…. Hehe… Jyushimatsu nii-san…" Todomatsu smiled, tears started to roll down as he placed a hand on Jyushimatsu's cheek. The Matsuno's smiled and held Totty close, happy that he's okay. Todomatsu on the other hand, looked confused.

"W-what happened? I-I…. " His eyes widened when he feels the horns, wings and tails missing, and realized five more brothers were missing.

"W-where are the others?" Todomatsu asked. The Matsuno's frowned and looked down.

"I'm... sorry Totty… they're… they're gone…" Choromatsu said quietly. Totty felt more tears.

"Hehe… they just left without saying goodbye?"

"No Totty… not that kind of gone…" Osomatsu responded sadly. Todomatsu froze, tears rolling down and began to sob quietly.

"N-no… they… they can't be…" Todomatsu cried. "I-it's all my fault… i-if I had-"

"Todomatsu…" Asmodeus called. Todomatsu flinched, hearing the voice that sounded like his own. He looked past his brothers to see Asmodeus.

"Y… you're…?" Todomatsu wasn't quite sure, since he was looking at an angel instead of a demon.

"I am Asmodeu…" Asmodeus smiled. He wiped Totty's tears away and gave him a reassuring look. "And they aren't fully gone yet…"

Everyone's eyes widened and stared at Asmodeus, confused.

"They're… not?" Todomatsu asked.

"They're not?" The brothers asked in more of an annoyed sound. Asmodeus smiled and walked away, going over to the area his brothers bodies disappeared.

"Are you gonna come out…? Or are you afraid?" Asmodeus asked. The Matsuno's watched and saw five different colored orbs come out and slowly float to Asmodeus. The akuma brothers formed into a physical spirit formed, tears rolling down and stared at Asmodeus with such guilt and sadness but at the same time, happy to see their brother's face.

"A..Asmodeus… I-I… w-we…." They all tried to come up with words but couldn't find them. Lucifer flinched when Asmodeus placed his hand on his cheek, waiting to just burn in Asmodeus' hands as punishment but… nothing.

"Lucifer… It's okay… I forgive you… I forgive all of you," Asmodeus smiled. "Why do you think I moved on…?"

The akuma brothers stared at Asmodeus in confusion.

"You guys admitted your wrong doings and felt sorry… even sacrificing yourselves to end Satan… hehe… with all that… I just… I needed to forgive you guys… now I hope you can forgive yourselves… and come home with me…" Asmodeus smiled.

"H-home?..." They all asked. Asmodeus smiled and kisses Mammon, Leviathan, Belphegor, and Beelzebub's cheeks. They all began to glow, and their horns, tail and wings started to wither away like rose petals. Lucifer's eyes widened seeing his brothers grow angel wings, white suits, and a halo. His eyes were in awe and in amazement seeing his little brothers. Asmodeus smiled at Lucifer and placed his hands on his cheek.

"You too, my wonderful big brother…" Asmodeus smiled.

"I-I don't deserve it…"

"That's what's stopping you Lucifer…? Please… come home with me… Let's all be the family we've always wanted to be," Asmodeus smiled. Lucifer sobbed a little and nodded. Asmodeus smiled and kissed Lucifers forehead, causing him to glow and just as the others, his demonic parts withered away and formed angel wings and a halo. His white suit was pure white and the only color that showed was the bracelet Asmodeus made.

The Akuma brothers stared at each other and smiled and laughed, hugging each other. Todomatsu got up and walked over. Lucifer smiled and pulled Todomatsu over and the Akuma brothers, holding him close.

"Thank you for making us open our eyes Todomatsu…" Lucifer said quietly. Totty chuckled, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Call me Totty…" He smiled at his own brothers. Osomatsu and the others smiled back and grinned.

"Hehe… alright… Totty…" The Akuma brothers chuckled and hugged him tightly.

"Now… Let's go home…" Asmodeus said quietly.

* * *

Todomatsu walked out to his backyard to a little new built shrine. He smiled looking at the pillow he had gotten from the festival when they were back in hell. He placed 6 bracelets in the offering bowl and sat down.

"I hope you guys are doing better… hehe… we are, but… I still miss you guys…" Todomatsu said quietly. Tears formed and slip, he sniffled a little and wiped his tears away with his hoodie sleeve and took a deep breath.

Osomatsu walked over to Totty with the others and sat with him. Todomatsu smiled seeing them and chuckled when Jyushimatsu pulled him to his lap and nuzzled him.

"Jyushimatsu nii-san…" Totty chuckled.

"Totty!" Jyushimatsu laughed. Everyone hugged each other and enjoyed the moment together.

"Shall we go to the bath house?" Osomatsu grinned. They all chuckled and nodded and got up to head to the bath house. "So we'll go to bathhouse, stop by Chibita's and eat some free oden?"

"Stupid eldest brother! We have enough dept!" Choromatsu snapped.

"ODEN! ODEN!" Jyushimatsu cheered.

"Hehe some beer and oden sound heavenly!" Karamatsu smirked.

"Shut up and die Shittymatsu!" Ichimatsu glared.

"Hehe I wonder if Atsushi-kun is busy," Todomatsu chuckled. The Matsuno's began to bicker just as they used to. But after a bit, they all started to laugh and enjoyed each other's company.

Six bright lights visited the shrine and smiled, taking the bracelet offering and put them on and flew away. Todomatsu looked back, thinking he saw something. He watched for a minute and saw a white feather fall. Totty caught it and smiled.

"Hehe… love you guys too…" Totty chuckled and continued forward.

And so the shitty NEETs lived another night of being, well… Shitty NEETs. At least they have someone to watch over them now. Or six I should say.


End file.
